


Mr.vice president

by Miawilcox234



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miawilcox234/pseuds/Miawilcox234
Summary: what happened after the last episode of designated survivor. mostly about Emily and Aarons's relationship after he and Isabel broke up. (this is my story for fanfiction.net that i'm going to start putting on here. so i am adding all the chapters that are up at the moment)
Relationships: Emily Rhodes/Aaron Shore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, this story takes place right after the last episode of season 3. What happened after the show?

Emily walks into her apartment right after she left the president Kerrkmuen tried to call her on stage. She couldn't go up there after what Lorraine said to her. She got out of there as quickly as possible. Her phone was getting blown up by Aaron, Seth, hell even the president asking if everything was ok. She sat down on the couch and just cried. When she hears knocking on the door. she starts wiping tears away as she walks toward the door. She opens it fast thinking it was some drunk guy trying to find someone to hook up with. She just looks lown,

" what do you need". She sees a lean guy in a black suit with secret service behind him standing at her slowly looks up to see Aaron standing at her door.

"Hey, it's me where did you go?" He looks back at the secret service. "You guys are good to go."  
They nod and walk down the stairs.

"Come on in." Aaron walks in and takes his jacket off.

"Em, what's going on".

"Nothing nothing I'm fine."

"Then why are your eyes red and puffy like you have been crying and why were you not at the after-party. I just needed some time alone. Em, I know you said that the feelings you had for me were gone but that doesn't mean we're not still friends. You do know that right." She hated the sentence that just came out of his mouth. Because the feelings she had for him were not gone they never left. Emily looked down at her feet.

"When Lorraine got arrested she told me I killed my mother." Aaron shot up for the couch.

"She said what to you." He walks over to Emily and rubs his hand up and down her arms. "You know that is not true right."

"your wrong" she blurts out.

"No im not."

"No not about that. About my feelings for you being gone, they never left" she said meeting his gaze. he let out a small smirk trying not to let it show.

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. I had to say that to get things back to the way they used to." Aaron knew she was in a variable place and so he didn't make the first move. "But I know you just broke up with Isabell and you probably don't even have those feelings for me anymore…" that is when Aaron couldn't control himself. Hearing her say that she thought he didn't have feelings for her anymore. Aaron had to show her he does. He grabs her face and pulls her in in the middle of her talk. She didn't have time to react at first but once she did she just relaxed into his arms letting him hold her. Aaron pulled away and smiled at her keeping her gaze the entire time.

"Still think I don't have feelings for you," he said pulling her in by her waist. Her mind goes to a flashback to their flirty days at the beginning of all this

You remembered my order.

Double americano three pups of vanilla one pump caramel

Looking her up and down to redisclose to forget

Did you ever think that the reason he won't accept your resignation is cause he needs you here stepping close to her and he's not the only one

You did all that to keep a good employee around

Ok I might have other reasons

Ok, well have work to do if you think of any of those reasons let me know ok.

Aaron looks down at her with a smile on his face. She starts to blush and hits his little on the chest while whipping tears off her checks." You always get me sad, you're always here Aaron. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

" You're always here no matter how many times fuck you over you always are here for me. Why?"

"I guess I know if I needed you, you would do the same thing." Emily smiles up at him. Snapping his gaze.

"Well, you should probably get going your secret service might break down my door if you don't get going Mr. vice president," Emily says grabbing the lapels on his suit. Aaron smiles

"yeah probably should. ill see you at the white house."

" Yeah." Emily walks him to the door.

" Goodnight Emily."

" Goodnight Aaron." He stands there for a minute just staring at her in her doorway. She picks her self up on her tiptoes planting a kiss onto his lips. It was quick but sweet. She just smiles and slips back into her apartment closing the door behind her. She leans against the door smiling when her phone dings

From Aaron

Hope you feel better. I hope you know Lorraine was completely wrong. And your right I am always here for you. No matter how much you fuck me over;)

Emily smiles at her phone and texts back

From Emily

Thanks. Yeah, and I know. I see you're still worried about me;)

Aaron looks at his phone and chuckles

From Aaron

always

Emily really liked Aaron. He really was always there for her if she needed him. Without her needing to ask. He finally admitted he was worried about her. If she was being honest with her self. If somebody told her at the beginning of this that she would be falling for Aaron. She would have laughed and dismissed it but know it is actually happing and she can't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily walks into the white house greeted Seth. "Where did you go last night?"

" I had to go home I really don't want to talk about it."

" Ok well, I left you a memo on your desk about what questions the press has,"

"ok, thanks, Seth." She walks into her office and picks up the memo. Hse looks at her computer to see a post-it note stuck to it with Aarons handwriting on it.

Emily, I'm glad we talked last night. Come up to the residence on lunch so we can finish - Aaron :) oh and p.s I am always worrying about you:)

Emily smiles down at the note and puts it on her desk. "Emily needs you down in command ops."

"Ok," Emily rushes down and see's tom and Aaron she sits down next to tom and Aaron. "What's going on?" she questioned

"There is a bus of American tourists being held hostage in Russia," Aaron answered

"have we reached out to the Russian ambassador?" Emily asked

"No," the general says. "It is not in their best interest."

" What do you mean isn't it? that what the ambassador is for." Emily said raising her voice slightly

"No disrespect ma'am the general say but please let me handle this you have no idea about war tactics." Aaron looks over at Emily and see's her tense up. To calm her down, but also show that her care he placed his hand on her thigh. She looks over and gives him a look.

"Sir Emily is right we need to try and end this as peacefully as possible." The general sighs and picks up the phone. Emily looks at him and gives him a slite smile grabbing his hand the was still resting on her thigh and intertwining their fingers. Tom leaned over and whispered to them "may I speak with you two for a moment."

"Yes, sir." They6 stand-up letting goes off each other's hands and walks away from the table.

"Look what is going on between you two is none of my business or anybody else. But if you're going to hold hands under the table try and be discreet about it." "

Wait what sir" Emily interrupts. "The chief of staff sits to the right of me, not the left next to the vice president Emily you know this." Emily looks at her feet. "We can finish this later let's get back." The president walks in between them leaning them walking back together totally confused. They sit back down and keep their hand above the table.

"We just spoke to the ambassador he said the president will release them if the president and vice president go over there."

"What," Emily says surprised.

"he said he wants an answer in the hour or he starts ordering for shootings to start." Emily looks at the president.

"Tell him we will come" Aaron shouts out. "Aaron what," Emily says confused more than mad

" We don't have any other option, Emily. We will leave tonight." Everyone stands up and Emily and Aaron follow tom back to his office. "Mr president I really don't like this idea."Emily says walking into the oval "

yeah, I know you don't Emily nobody wants their boyfriend leaving to go to Russia." Tom turns around smiling "we are not dating sir." Emily says awkwardly

" Ok, say what you want Emily." tom said smiling

"I should go, pack sir".

"yeah, you should. em, go with him. Take the rest of the day off till lunch spend time with him." Emily gives the president and looks like are you serenely doing this. "That's an order now go" "

Thank you, sir," Aaron said putting his hand out. tom shakes Aarons's hand and they leave his office heading up to Aarons residence. Aaron holds the door open for Emily and she walks in.

"Aaron, I really don't like this idea," Emily says concerned.

"Hey," he walks over and grabs her hand kissing them "everything is going to be fine." He leaned down placing a kiss on her face. "Why were you so weird when the president called me your boyfriend, are you having second thoughts."

" No no not at al"l she said playing with his tie. "I just want to take things slow. You know if the press gets wind of this it will make them go crazy."

" Yeah I know I know," he said trying to hide his disappoint

"you ok."

"Yeah im fine."

"Ok." Emily phone dings. "Seth needs me now." Emily leans in giving him a kiss. "Don't leave without saying goodbye ok."

"Yes, ma'am."

"bye." Emily rushes out of the residency and Aaron puts his head in his hands. He has waited for so long to be with Emily and knows she wants to take things slow. I mean haven't they takin things slow enough. He stood up packing and is pretty pissed about what happened. He is ready to leave when Emily walks into the residence. "Hey"

".hey" Emily goes in for a kiss but Aaron dodged it giving her hug. "What's wrong are you ok."

" No im not," he said with an angry tone in his voice

" Is this about when I said I wanted to take things slow?"

" Yeah em, it is."

" I thought we both agreed that we wanted to cause the press."

" No, you said that Emily I have wanted for years to be with you if that isn't taking it slow then I don't know what is."

"Aaron …"

" I have to go" Aaron grabs his bag off his bed and leaves Emily in the residency.

The first day Aaron was gone went smooth but Emily defiantly missed him. They couldn't text or anything since he was out of the country so they had no contact with each other. THE SECOND DAY, the day he was supposed to be home late that night. Emily walks into her office and turns on the news. At this point, she told Seth about everything that happened, and about her and Arron. Em, turn on chanal six. He looked scared she switched the channel.

We are getting reports of shot fired at the Russian embassy where the president and vice president are right known. We are told that the secret service has lost all contact with the white house. We will keep you updated as this story develops.

Emily feels her stomach drop to the floor. "I need to get to command opps"

". Em, are you ok?"

" Yeah im fine." Seth grabs Emily's arm.

"Em, are you sure you're ok."

"Yeah, im fine Seth, "she said ripping her arm out of his grip. Emily storms into the command opps "can somebody tell me how the fuck we lost contact with the president and vice president."

"The Russians took the secret service wake talky."

"And they're allowed to do that."

" It was under presidents' orders."

"Ok, what can we do?"

" Nothing we are trying to contact the Russian embassy now." She puts her hand s on the table bowing her head when a video starts to plat on the big screen. She looks up and see's Aaron getting un gaged and told to talk.

" I and the president are safe but we won't be if u.s government doesn't pull its troops out of the Russian ports." The camera cuts out.

"Ok, we need to pull our ships know," Emily says strictly

" Ma'am, I don't think that is a good idea."

" The Russian government is holding our president and vice president hostage exactly what do you think is a good idea". Emily looks at the general ith with the most serious face she had ever given anyone. "Im in charge and I said pull the ships know and get a plane over there to pick out guys up."

Emily leaves the command opps and goes straight to her office holding back the tears until she got there. She closed the door to the office and broke down the last conversation he and Aaron had they didn't even say goodbye. Emily goes up to his residence at the end of the day. She put one of his hoodies on that he left out on the table. She slipped her hands into the sleeves and cried herself to sleep on the couch.

Aarons plan lands at about 3:30. He got checked out by a nurse before he was cleared to go home. He walks into his residence and puts his bag down. He walks into the kitchen and looks over at the couch only to see Emily fast asleep on it wearing his hoodie. He gives a slite smile and walks over to her. He bends down and shakes her slightly on her shoulder "em, em I'm back." She jolts awake.

"Oh my god, you ok."She says as she jumps into his arms. Stradling his waist. "Don't you ever do that to me again you don't know how scared is was?"Aaron held her squeezing her tight to his body never wanting to let her go.

"I won't I promise. But what are you doing here?"

" I needed to make sure you got home safe Mr. vice president." She said shifting her hed in for a kiss. He kisses her slightly and pulls and puts her on the ground.

"Em, if you want to take it slow then it might not our time."

" Fuck taking it slow Aaron I almost lost you," she said pulling him in by his tie. In one of the breaths from the steamy kiss. "We can tell the press tomorrow." He smiled kissing her. Picking her up and caring for her to his bed


	3. Chapter 3

Emily thought in one million years she would be waking up in Aaron's bed. She thought he was going to tell her she needed to leave. She woke up snuggled into Aarons's arm with her head on his chest. Aaron can feel her moving around and rubs her shoulder. "Go back to sleep, we don't have to be in till nine today." She turned over, grabbing her phone." Aaron whispered into her hair

"Oh my god, Aaron look at this!"

The Vice President had an affair with the president's chief of staff?

AN eagle eye viewer caught this photo of the couple after the Vice Presidents returned from Russia. They had to have been together during the time Aaron was with Isabel. A cheating scandal is the last thing he needs.

Emily looked down and saw a photo of Emily Stradling Arron when he retired. "What the hell," Aaron shot out of bed. "How the hell did they get that photo?"

"Oh my god, Aaron, this is what I was nervous about." Aaron climbed out of bed. "I'm going to get this taken care of ok". Emily nodded and kissed Aaron. He changes into his suit faster than he ever has before. He is so mad right now. Him And Emily were trying to enjoy each other's company and their privacy was violated. "What the hell Seth."

" I don't know Aaron. I'm trying to figure out which publisher wrote this, but they didn't give a name just anonymous.." "Yeah because it's illegal to use that photo." the president storms in.

" How the hell did somebody get a photo of Aaron and Emily inside his residence?"

" We don't know sir, they published the article anonymously," Seth said

" Which source published it?" tom questioned

" The metropolitan post."

" Tell them they give you the name of the person who published that or I will revoke all of their white house press credentials."

"Yes, sir."

Tom turns toward Aaron. "How is she?" he asked

".She was scared to death. I should have listened to her. told me she wanted to take this slow and I pushed her."

"Aaron you can't blame yourself we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, sir"

Seth Seth over here

"Yes, Jamie."

What is the comment on the scandal between the vice president and the president's chief of staff?

"The only comment the president has at this time is that any other source that uses that phoo will have their whole source's white house press credentials revoked. We are working to figure out who from the metropolitan post wrote this story so they can be dealt with accordingly and that is the only comment on that topic we're done here see you soon guys."

Emily walks into her office only to see Aaron standing there. "Em, I am so sorry about all of this"

". No, it's not your fault it is the basters who posted this fault."

" Seth is working with the president to figure out who wrote this story."

" I know I saw it as crazy."

"How are you today sir? It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish We were meeting under better circumstances." some man standing in a suit said shaking Seths hand

" Me as well. I'm here to find out who wrote the vice president and Emily's story."

" I'm sorry but that publisher trusted in me to keep their identity a secret. "

"the president said if you refuse then he will revoke all-white house press credentials from the metropolitan post."

"He can't do that because it is against freedom of the press."

"You can't take pictures of the vice president in his private residence without his permission."

" I'm sorry I can't tell you who wrote that story."

" Well, you will be hearing from the president."

" I guess I will be."

Seth walked into the oval office to see Emily, Aaron, and the president. "No sir, he said the editor trusted him to keep their names a secret." Emily dropped her head and then threw it back.

" Why would they want to spread these rumors about us?"

" Because it's Washington that's all they ever do. Get me a sit down with the main guy from metropolitan post tell him I want to meet him. Emily we are going to figure this out ok." tom said

" Yes, sir thank you." Emily goes back to her office. "Aaron Maybe we should just address the press together put this rumor to rest."

" Emily the affair rumor isn't the problem its the fact that when took a picture of us that is the problem."

" They are both problems."

" Em, look at me we will get through this ok." Emily nods and hugs Aaron. He kisses her forehead. "Everything is going to be fine I promise."

Seth Seth

"Yes"

What does the white house say about the metropolitan post saying you are trying to take their credentials away for the story on the vice president.

"We don't tolerate the vice president's privacy being taking away…"

" excuse me Seth thank you", Aaron, said. "I am here to clear up any rumors about my relationship with Emily roads. I and Emily did not have an affair when I was dating Isabell. We started dating afterword. Emily and I will are not ok with what happened today. We were enjoying each other's company after I got back from a life treating trip. We expected what happened at my residence to stay there. The fact that somebody invaded our privacy is disgusting. We will be finding not just the person who wrote the story but also the person who took the picture and trust me when we do we will deal with how we see fit. Thank you I will not be answering any questions."

"Oh my god, Aaron thank you," Emily, said walking towed him with her arms out. He grabs her squeezing her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily wakes up in her apartment. She didn't spend the night at Aarons. She had so much to think about. She climbs out of bed and gets dressed. She put a white pencil skirt on with a rose gold blouse. She brushed her teeth she grabbed her coffee and was getting ready to talk out the door. All she can see is false there was press everywhere

Emily

Emily how do you feel with Aaron

Emily is there trouble in paradise why didn't you stay with the vice president last night.

Emily reaches her car closing the door she takes a deep breath and starts her car and pulls away. greeted by Seth at the door. "Emily hey you ok."

"Yeah yeah, im fine have you seen Aaron anywhere."

"Yeah, he is waiting for you in your office."

"Great thanks."

"Are you ok."

"no, my apparent building was surrounded by the press this morning."

"I know I saw it."

"This is crazy Aaron I thought when you spoke the other day it would put this all to bed but it didn't."

"yeah me too." Emily frowns. "Hey, it's going to be fine ok."

She smiles and nods. She walks over to her desk and sis down. "Lisen I have a meeting ill catch up with you later.?"

"Ok bye."As Aaron leaves her aunt calls, "aunt Katie what's up. Yeah, it was that is crazy I need to be here in d.c. aunt Katie im fine here. And Aaron is here. Yeah, I hear what you're saying. Ok, ill think about it" hanging up. Emily opens her desk drawer pulling out her resignation letter. She thought for a second and then decided. She knocks on the door to the oval office. h"ey, Emily how are you doing."

"Ok, I guess, can I talk to you."

"Yes, of course, take a seat."

"Um, I want to go up to see my aunt"

"Ok, you can have a couple of days off."

"No sir I want to stay up there."

"Emily what."

"I can't stay here sir because of all this press stuff. It is only a temporary sir. I just need to get out of here for a couple of months."

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Yes, sir." Emily stands up and walks toward the door.

"Emily."

"yes, sir" she turns around.

"What does Aaron think about this?"

"I don't want to tell him until you sigh those. Please don't tell him, sir."

"As you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Emily goes into her office and just cries. She didn't want to leave the white house or Aaron but she knew she had too. Aaron knocks on her door. "Hey em", Emily stands up whipping the tears off her face, "Woah are you ok."

"Yeah just stressed out about this morning."

"Come here," Aaron says holding his arms out for a hug. She sniffles and accepts reserving a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you spend the night at my place tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Ok," he gives her another kiss on the forehead and leaves but the president walks in right after."

"Emily. If I give you these you promise me this is only temporary."

"Yes, sir only temporary."

"Ok then here you go. As of later today, you are relieved of your duties as my chief of staff temporarily." Emily gives the president a hug

"thank you, sir." As she looks over his shoulder she sees Aaron standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. "Um, sir, can we have a minute". Tom looks behind him.

"Oh yes im sorry."

"I just forgot my folder."

"Aaron stop let me explain. "

"Explain how the president just sighed your resignation letter that you gave him without talking to me first."

"Aaron its only temporary im going to stay with my aunt for a couple of weeks."

"But em, why wouldn't you have talked to me about it."

"Because Aaron I knew if I did you would try and talk me out of it and I would listen even though this is what is best for me."

"You think this is what is best for you."

"I do Aaron, and this doesn't mean im breaking up with you I just need to get out of Washington for a little bit." Aaron nods.

"Still coming over tonight."

"I Wouldn't miss it for anything"

"great."

"See you later." she takes a deep breath. And sits down.

Later that weekend Arron and Emily are standing outside her apartment. "you should get going." "Yeah. promise not to fall for the temporary chief of staff."

"Promise." Aaron leans in and plants a soft kiss and her lips. "I going to miss you." "

Im gonna miss you too but before you know it ill be back and everything will be quieted down."

"yeah."

"bye, babe."

"Bye." he leans in for one more kiss before she gets in the car. He waits for her to pull off before he walked back to his SUV. Emily started balling her eyes out the second she saw him turn away. Little did she know he shed a couple of tears on the way back to the car too.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two months since Emily left d.c her and Aaron would talk on the phone every night but never about work just about stuff. Or just sit there silent it didn't matter as long and they knew that the other person was right there. There was the white house ball that weekend. Aaron invited Emily but she said she wasn't ready to come back yet. He didn't want to push her he knew that this whole thing was hard for her and she was hurting,

It was the night of the white house ball. Couples where slow dancing in the dance. Aaron was on the side talking to Seth. When a beautiful woman in a lite pink pencil dress walks up behind him. "excuse me Seth can I steal Aaron from you". Aaron knows that voice was the voice of the woman he loves. He turns around.

"Emily! I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"I'll leave you guys alone." He walks past Aaron "dude asks her to dance." Aaron chuckles

"so you want to dance."

"I would love to" Aaron out is hand and led Emily on to the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest and slow dances. God missed holding you. Emily whispered into his chest "I love you."

"Wait what did you say." she looks up "I love you Aaron shore."

"God, I missed you" he grabbed her waist pulling her up for a kiss. They stan there making up for the lost time when Seth walks up to them. "Sorry to break this little reunion but Aaron they need you backstage"

"Ok, il catch up with you after."

"Okay."

"know to welcome the vice president of the united states." The ballroom filled with applause. "

Wow, thank you all so much. this night hasn't gone exactly as planned but nothing in the white house ever does. Everyone in the room laughs. But one thing I am sure of is that I am so glad my beautiful girlfriends are back from Canada". Aaron finds Emily's eyes in the crowd "em can you come up here, please". She gives him a wide smile as she walks up to the stage. He kisses her on the check. "I thought I have a little more time to get ready to do this but I know exactly what I have to do tonight. I don't have a ring right now but I can get one." Emily feels herself lose her breath as she sees him get down to one knee. "Emily roads will you please do me the honors of letting me call you my wife." Emily feels a teardrop fall down her face.

"Oh my god, Aaron yes. Yes, " Aaron stands up grabbing her face giving her kiss. The room filled with applause again. They couldn't be for happy right know.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's eyes fluttered open in Aarons's residence she was lying down on Aaron's chest. She snuggled into his body. He was warm and smelled good, she missed him but it was good to be back with him. "When do you have to go back," Aaron said stroking Emily's arm.

"I mean everything seemed to have calmed down here so I probably can come back here permanently. I mean ill have to go back soon to get my stuff but im ready to come home." Emily said into Aarons's chest eyes still closed.

Aaron gave her a small kiss on the top of the forehead. "Good I've missed you." Aaron sat up as his phone started ringing. "Shore… ok, im on my way." Aaron put down the phone and climbed out of bed. "Im sorry there is an emergency they need me in command opps. I'll see you at lunch." Aaron said putting on his suit.

"Ok yeah, I should probably call my aunt to tell her about the engagement," Emily said sitting up in the bed with a smile.

"Yeah tell me what she says I love you," Aaron said fixing his tie and kissing Emily.

"I love you too."

…

Aaron walked into command opps. "Aaron im sorry to call you down I know you with Emily but this is important." the president said turning towed him.

"It is not a problem sir what is going on," Aaron said sitting down at the table.

"We have a plane being held hostage in England with 103 Americans on it. We contacted the English government and they want you and the president to go over there to try and go over and try and figure this out together."

"But Aaron I understand if you want to stay here I know Emily just got back and everything." the president said. "We would have to leave like right now."

"No sir she will understand I can be ready in 30 minutes." Aaron stands up and he and president walk out of command opps.

"Your back fast," Emily said as she heard the door open to the resident. "Im making coffee you want any."

"I wish I could but I and the president and I are going to England like right know super urgent. You should go to your aunts now so when I get back we can just sit on the couch and hang out." Aaron yelled from his bedroom.

"Yeah ok how long are you going to be gone for," Emily said walking into the bedroom.

"At least one-night im sorry babe I know you just got back," Aaron said walking toward, Emily.

"Don't be sorry duty calls I get it ill go up to my aunt this afternoon get my stuff and stay there the night and come back tomorrow," Emily said kissing Aaron. "I love you, be safe."

"I love you too I'll text you when I land," Aaron said giving Emily another kiss before going to the door.

Emily finished her coffee and called her aunt to tell her the plan. She grabbed her phone and purse but before she left she was met by 3 secret service agents. They intruded them selfs as her delta offices. The got her in a car and drove her to her aunt's house. When she got there she told her aunt about everything that had happened. Her aunt was happy for Emily and Aaron and insisted on throwing an engagement party. Emily went into her room that she had been staying in for the last couple of months and started packing her bags. About an hour later after she finished packing her bags her phone rang. "Hey, you," Emily said smiling seeing it was Aaron calling

"Hey we just landed did you make it to your aunts ok," he asked as she heard him getting into a car.

"Yeah I even had my secret service delta and everything it was nice" she joked. "I told her about last night she was really happy and wants to throw an engagement party," Emily said giggling.

"Yeah well let me at least get you a ring first," he said laughing.

"So you still think your only gonna be there one day," Emily asked lying back on her bed.

"Yeah, officially but I was thinking what if you flew out here tomorrow and we could have a mini-vacation. And before you say anything the president came up with the idea and is insisting," he said reassuring her that they should do it.

"That sounds amazing. I'll go home fast tomorrow morning pack a bag and fly out in the afternoon."

"Perfect ill see you then. Listen I gotta go but ill try and call you tonight if not call me before you leave tomorrow."

"Will do love you," Emily answered

"Love you too," Aaron said before ending the call.

…

Emily finished packing and ended up taking a nap before she and her aunt went out for diner. After they got back Aaron called her again then she ended up falling asleep.

..

Emily woke up at 6 and drove back to dc so she could get ready to fly to England to meet Aaron. When she met Seth directly walking into the door. "Morning Seth what can I do for you."

"The press wants a comment about the rumor that Isabel is pregnant with Aarons baby," Seth said making Emily stop in her tracks.

"Seth they broke up months ago I think people would have figured it out by now," Emily said turning around. "Any way that is not something I would comment on its Aaron's," Emily said turning around and walking towered Aarons residents to pack up some old stuff she had there before going to her apartment and grabbing some more clothes. Before she left for the airport she took a small nap. She texted Aaron at the airport that her flight was taking off and she would text him when she was on her way to the airport. "Hey, your dating the vice president right." she heard a lady say next to her

"Yeah yeah I am," she said with a smile on her face

"Do you know if his ex Isabel is pregnant with his baby." the lady said

"Um I am not sure but thats, not my business," she said putting her headphones in. she fell asleep but the next thing she knows they were landing in England. Emily texted Aaron saying she landed. She was greeted at the gate with a secret service agent and got driven to the hotel Aaron was staying at.

"Hey you," Emily said walking into Aarons hotel room seeing him sitting on the couch.

"Hey beautiful how was your flight," he said pulling her to sit down next to him kissing her.

"Good. did you know Isabell was pregnant." Emily asked.

"What no how did you find out," Aaron asked.

"Seth said that the press wanted my comment on it for some reason. And some lady asked me on the flight," she confirmed snuggling into his side and switching the chanal to the news was they saw Isabell on the news.

"Im here to say that im 2 months pregnant me and the vice president have been apart for 4 months now. The vice president is not the father of my child. I wish him and Emily Rhodes the best in their lives thank you." she said walking off the podium

"Well, that will squash anything about me being the father," Aaron said

"Hopefully knowing the press their spin into or call it a lie," Emily said switching the chanal to a basketball game

"Would you have been upset if I was," he asked

"Well, she two months pregnant so if you were then you would have cheated on me so yeah but if she was pregnant from when you two were together then no how could I be," Emily said simply.

"Yeah. so I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight there is this nice restaurant right around the corners."

"Yeah thats sounds nice," she said looking up at him kissing him.

"Why are we sitting why don't we go out and sightsee," Aaron said standing up grabbing her hands.

"Or we could be something much more fun," Emily said biting her lip giving Aaron another kiss.

"Ok you have convicted me," Aaron said taking a breath from the kiss before going back in and walking backward toward the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily was standing at the bathroom vanity doing her makeup when Aaron came up behind her pulling the strap down on her sundress. "We are going to be late if you keep that up mir," she said giggling. he stepped next to her a gelled his hair back. She finished her makeup and walked into the bedroom putting a pair of heels on. Aaron walked into the bedroom in a white polo and a dark pair of jeans. "You ready to go," Emily said smiling grabbing her purse.

"Yeah let me just grab my phone," Aaron answered. He put on his jacket and walked over to the nightstand pulling a small velvet box out of the drew and putting in in his coat pocket. "Let's go," he said turning around grabbing her hand walking out of the hotel room. They walked to the restaurant around the corner. It felt a little weird with the secret service on their tales but it was it would need to happen. They got to the restaurant and got seated almost right away. "Im glad you were able to come here. It's nice to be able to relax." Aaron said reaching across the table grabbing her hand.

"Me too," Emily said giving him a small smile.

"I think I owe you something," Aaron said smiling

"And what would that be," Emily said giggling a little

"This," Aaron said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a box. h=emily gave him a small smile as he slid the box across the table as Emily felt tears forming slightly in her eyes as she opened the box revealing a rose gold diamond ring.

"Its beautiful Aaron thank you," Emily said quietly trying not to start crying in the middle of the restraint. She leaned across the table kissing Aaron before taking the ring out of the box slipping onto her finger. "I love it. And I love you." Emily said kissing him.

"I love you too," he said

"You know what's funny. I wanted to take things slow. But know we are engaged after two months of being together.." Emily said giggling a little grabbing Aarons hand

", I guess when you know you know," Aaron said rubbing the back of her hand before giving a small kiss.

"I love you," Emily said sweetly.

"I love you too," Aaron answered. They finished dinner and then started walking back to their hotel.

The next day they went and saw hamilton before going sightseeing and getting dinner. They went home the next morning.

"Its good to see you two again." tom said as Emily and Aaron walking into the oval office

"You two sir thank you for giving us the time it was amazing," Emily said

"And I am assuming Aaron gave you the ring." kirkman said with a smile on his face.

"He did sir," Emily says holding up her hand. "I am just a little sad im going to have to stop being chief of staff, Emily said sitting down and the couch as Aaron sat down next to her and tom across nodding.

"Yes you will but I am sure you will get involved in many organizations and they will be lucky to have you." tom said smiling.

"Thank you, ." Emily handed him an envelope that he opened and brought over to his desk sighing the paper inside.

", Emily I am sure you will make a wonderful second lady," Kirkman said.

"Thank," Aaron said shaking toms hand then Emily hugged him. Emily and Aaron walked into the hallway Aaron walked Emily to the door where there was a car waiting for her. "You go home and relax I'll try and get out of here early I'll call you if im going to be late," Aaron said standing in the doorway.

", I love you," Emily said giving him a kiss

"I love you too," Aaron said. Emily walked toward the car getting in and driving to the naval observatory. She hadn't moved in yet but she was staying there often she hadn't spent a night at her apartment since before she left for her aunts. She was sitting on the couch when one of the secret services agents came in.

" Isabel Pardo is here to see you. Are you ok with here coming in." the agent said

"Um. yeah yeah thats ok." Emily said muting the tv and sitting up straight as Isabel walked in. "uh hi Isabel is everything ok." Emily said confused why she was here

"Yeah everything is fine but I wanted to talk to about Aaron," she said as Emily felt her stomach drop.

"What about him is everything ok," Emily said standing up.

"Yeah, is fine. But Emily I think you need to notice that he cheated on me with you. So what makes you think he won't cheat on you." Isabel said. Emily wanted to slap the woman but then she remembered she was pregnant.

"Isabel Aaron loves me he would never cheat on me. We always had something this had been a long time coming." Emily said seriously

"He loved me too or so I thought," Isabel said.

"I think its time for you to leave Isabel." Emily sid looking at her feet.

"Emily im just look.."

"Leave know Isabel," Emily said looking at her in the eyes. Isabel nodded before walking out the door. Emily sank into the couch and put her face in her hands when her phone started ringing. It was Aaron it was perfect she needed to hear his voice. "Hey," Emily said picking up the phone.

" Hey babe im so sorry im going to be late tonight we have been in command all day and I don't know when we're going to get out I slipped out to call you," Aaron said

"Ok thats ok ill leave you some dinner in the fridge," Emily said she would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little disappointed. After what Isabel said all she wanted to do is spend time with Aaron.

"Thats sounds great," Aaron answered

"Wake me up when you get home I don't care how late it is ok," Emily said sternly

"I will, I love you," Aaron said

"I love you too," Emily said before hanging up. She got up and made dinner with some of the stuff in the fridge. She ate on the couch watching the news before putting Aarons on a flare and putting in the fridge just like she promised. She then turned the tv off and walked upstairs where she showered and climbed into bed where she drifted asleep.

1:30

Aaron walked in yawning throwing his jacket onto the chair. He went over to the fridge and saw a plate of chicken and rice with a little note on the plate with Emily's handwriting on it.

Hope you had a good day Hansom xoxo Emily

Emily was honestly the best. He sat at the table and ate. He really wished he could be eating with Emily but today was crazy. He fished eating before walking upstairs. He walked into the master bedroom and saw Emily curled up in bed. He walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of pajama pants before walking into the bathroom to get changed wash his face and un-gel his hair. He brushed her teeth and then walked into the bedroom and climbed into being. "Im home em," he said lying down. Emily turned over keeping her eyes closed and resting her head on his chest.

"Today hard," she asked half asleep.

"Yeah spent the whole time in command opps," he said planting a kiss on the top of her head

"Isabel came over here today," Emily said after a of seconds of silence.

"What why," he said Emily sat up looking at him with tears welling in her eyes. "Em babe what's wrong," he said bringing his hand to her cheek.

"She said you would cheat on me just like you cheated on her," Emily said as a tear fell down her cheek.

" babe I love you I will never cheat on you do you hear me," Aaron said sitting up she nodded. "Come here." he pulled her close before lying down pulling her against her chest as they both drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily woke up the next morning she rolled over to find Aarons side of the bed empty. She sat up looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:45. She figured he would be gone but she noticed the bathroom light she climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom where she saw Aaron gelling back his hair. "Morning gorgeous," he said seeing her enter the bathroom.

"Morning. How did you sleep." she asked hopping up on the kitchen counter.

"Ok. I got about 4 hours so," he said walking over to her after gelling his back placing her hands on her thighs. "I am going to try and get home early tonight so we can eat dinner together. , goes smoothly today," he said kissing her. "But hey I was thinking that know we are engaged what if you moved in here officially I mean," Aaron said sounding slightly nervous

"That sounds amazing," she said kissing him. "Maybe I'll go to my apartment today and start packing up some of my stuff I need something to do you don't know how bored I was yesterday," she said laughing slightly

"Oh I bet you go from running around all day to not doing anything hopefully you don't go to stir crazy," he said laughing before giving her another kiss. "I'll call you whenever I have time to keep you company," he said.

"Ok but you better go before your late. I love you," she said kissing him goodbye.

"I love you too"

He walked out of the bathroom and left the room she hopped off the counter and got into the shower.

White house.

"What the fuck Isabel," Aaron says storming into her office. "Why would you go to my house yesterday and tell Emily I am going to cheat on her," Aaron said he face turning red with anger.

"I had to tell her the truth you cheated on me and probably plenty of women before me," Isabel said standing up from her desk

"Isabel you and I didn't work out. You know we were never going to and I am sorry for what I did to you but you can't come trying to destroy my life with Emily." Aaron said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Im not trying to destroy anything Aaron I'm looking out for Emily." Isabel answerd

"Bullshit Isabel stay away from Emily and don't come over to my house am I understood," Aaron said firmly.

"Yeah ok I get it," Isabel said sitting on her desk. "Oh congratulations on the engagement it is a beautiful ring," she said

" Yeah. thanks," Aaron said before turning and leaving the office. He pulled out his phone and called Emily.

"Free time already," she said giggling.

"No, I wish. I just wanted to call you and let you know I took care of the stuff with Isabell. I told her to leave you alone and not show up to the house without an invite."

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," she said sweaty obviously on speakerphone.

"Yes, I did this is my drama you don't need to be dragged into in. anyway I have to go I'll call you later I love you," he said

" love you too," Emily said before the call ended. She walked downstairs pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting down on the couch. She had the news she felt so bored sitting around all day. After she finished coffee she went upstairs and put a pair sweatpants on with a tee-shirt before going to her apartment. She started packing up clothes into bags bring ing them down to the car. After she went back upstairs and grabbed a couple of books and pictures when she saw a picture of her and Aaron at one of the white house parties. They were just talking and Emily was laughing a hand placed on Aaron's forearm. She smiled as she put the picture frame in a bag. She brought down the final bag to the car. She didn't pack up everything but she would finish packing her stuff up and giving away the things she didn't need anymore. She went back to her new house and got help bringing in her bags. She started to unpack her clothes when she noticed Aaron had already made a spot for them in the closet. After she put the clothes in the closet she took out the picture frame placing it on the nightstand. She started thinking about the first time they meet.

It was Emily Rhodes's first day at the hill. She was a nervous 24-year-old who was trying to make the world a better turned the corner quick and ran into someone spilling her coffee all over them

"Are you kidding me." the guy said bending down to pick up the papers he dropped.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking," Emily said quickly helping him pick up the papers.

"Yeah well maybe you.." he said lifting his head when he saw Emily.

Spark

She was beautiful. She looked young. She was a Burnett who had brown eyes it was her first day. "You know what it's ok," he said as she handing him the papers before standing up.

"I'm sorry," she said

"Your good, have a good day, Aaron said leaving quickly.

Emily smiled as she noticed how quickly he calmed down when he saw her. She finished unpacking and went downstairs to eat lunch. She turned on the news as she ate.

"Seth seth."

"Brigitte what can I do for you today."

"We all know that Aaron shore and Emily Rhodes are engaged when is there going to be a wedding." Emily rolled her eyes on the question.

"There has not been a date set but I think we all could wait for that and congratulate the vice president and Emily Rhodes on the engagement, next question" seth answered. Emily smiled at how fast seth was able to dodge questions. But she and Aaron have not talked about the wedding. But they had been really busy well Aaron had been.

"Seth is the president exited for the inauguration next week." a reporter asked. Kirkman's inauguration was next week and it was a big one since he didn't get a real one the first time.

"The president is ready and excited to officially start his second term thanks all for today thank you," seth said walking off. Emily decided to call up her best friend to see if she wanted to go shopping since she needed a dress for the integration and she was bored she meets her friend at Edwards clothing where she got all her evening dresses.

"Hello ms future second lady." her best friend Kaylee said.

"Kaylee oh my god it is so good to see you it has been too long," Emily said giving her a hug

"Well you have been a little busy getting engaged," Kaylee said laughing.

"Yeah, have had a lot of free time lately know that I don't work anymore so," Emily said starting looking through the dresses.

"So what are we looking for today," Kaylee asked

"I need a dress for the inauguration next week," she said pulling out a navy blue long sleeve dress and holding onto it.

"This is crazy. You're buying a dress to accompany your future husband to the integration who is the vice president." Kaylee said looking though the dresses

"I know it's crazy but I couldn't be happier," Emily said blushing a little bit.

"I know I remember when you came home from your first day on the hill you were so embarrassed that you ran into this guy and then we found out his name you felt so bad, Kaylee said laughing.

"I spilled my coffee all over him it was embarrassing," Emily said grabbing a couple few dresses before going to the dressing room. She ended up going with a navy blue dress thats landed right above the knee with long sleeves. They went out for lunch and went to some other stores looking for shoes but could not find any. When she got home she could smell something from the kitchen. She placed her dress over the back of the couch before walking into the kitchen seeing Aaron cooking at the stove. "What are you doing home," she asked coming up from behind him.

"I thought I would surprise you. Where did you go."

"I went to get a dress for next week with Kaylee. I'm, wasn't home." she apologized propping her self up on the counter.

"It's ok I got home like 30 minutes ago. Did you find a dress?" he said stirring the pasta sauce

" Yeah, I got one. How was work."Emily asked

"It was good everything is going crazy getting ready for next week," Aaron said turning the stove off. "But my parents called me today. They want to come into town soon and meet you," he said as they sat down at the table.

"That sounds nice I would love to meet them," Emily said eating. "So what did Isabel say when you confronted her.."

"She said that she was looking out for you which is bull shit she is just trying to make an issue because we didn't work out," said seriously

"Yeah it was weird having her here I eventually told her to leave," she said eating. "Well on a happier note I picked up some of my apartment today and brought it over here. I mean I still have stuff there but thats mostly furniture and stuff that my landlady can do all that stuff once I turn in the keys. Next month." Emily said finishing eating

"Thats amazing im so excited for you to officially move here," Aaron said sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of tom kirkman's inauguration. He didn't get one the first time so it was a big one. Also the last time he was at an integration he was shot. But today was going to be a better one. Aaron had to wok up and got into the shower. Emily climbed out of bed pulling one of his shirts over her head before walking downstairs. She poured a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch to turn on the news.

Inauguration day the headline read.

"Today is the first inauguration for president kirkman his first was rushed and happened on one of the worst days in American history. But it is also the first time Emily Rhodes will appear as the fiancee to vice president Aaron shore." one of the news anchors said causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, people love the romance between Emily and Aaron. They are set to become America's golden couple. Emily is becoming America's sweetheart." the other anchor said as a picture of Emily came onto the tv

"Who is the beauty on our tv.," Aaron said coming up from behind placing his head on the shoulder.

"Oh just Americas sweetheart," she said laughing kissing him before he walked into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Emily.

"This is really happing today," Aaron said

"Yeah. they are saying security is going to be crazy with what happened last time." Emily said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, it has also been hard on tom. He wishes Alex could be here." Aaron answered serenely.

"Yeah, I think we all do. But I mean at least Leo came back for this that way he has both his kids here." Emily said as Aaron nodded. "What time do we need to be at the white house," Emily said looking at the clock on the wall.

"11:00 to get pictures and then drive to the capitol and then tom invited us over for dinner tonight if you're ok with that," Aaron answered finishing his coffee.

"Yeah that sounds nice I haven't seen them in a while," Emily said grabbing both their coffee cups and walking them to the sink. She went upstairs and showed and blow-dried her hair and curled it before pinning it up in half up half down. She walked into the bedroom and saw Aaron getting dressed.

"Blue or red tie," he said turning toward her.

"Hmm. red it looks better." Emily said looking at him. He threw the blue tie on the bed before throwing the red tie around his neck and tightening it. Emily grabbed the dress she bought last week and slipped into it. She walked out and grabbed her nude pair of heals when Aaron turned around.

"You look amazing," he said simply walking over to her placing his hands on her hips.

"Thank you clean up nicely too I guess," she said giving him a kiss before sitting on the bed putting on her heels. She did the last fishing touches before grabbing her clutch and meeting Aaron in the living room.

"How did I get so lucky to have you," Aaron said walking over to her giving her a kiss.

"Your not as lucky as I am," she said giving her another kiss as he placed his hand s on her hips deepening the kiss. "As much as I would love for this to continue we are going to be late if we don't get going," Emily said giggling grabbing his hand walking toward the door.

"You're going to be the death of me Rhodes," he said walking out the door to the car.

…

"You guys look great." tom said walking towed Aaron and Emily as they entered the west wing.

"Thank you sir you all look amazing as well," Emily said giving him a hug followed by Aaron shaking his hand.

"Sir we need pictures before we head off to the capitol." Kirkman's chief of staff said before they walked onto the steps of the white house. Aaron stood the right of kirkman with Emily next to him. Penny stood on the other side with Leo. After they took pictures Emily Aaron sat in an SUV along with seth.

"He seems to be doing good," Emily said. "But I can tell he isn't he really misses Alex on days like this," Emily said looking down at her hands. Aaron reached over grabbing her hand.

"Yeah but he is strong since he has both the kids back with him,"seth said from the back seat causing Emily to nod. They arrived at the capitol. It was crazy everybody going though the big secretary that was set up. After what happened at the MacLeish inauguration the secretary was like doubled and the building surrounding the capitol was closed down as well. Emily stood next to Aaron on the stage as they watched Leo and penny grab the bible and hold it for tom. Aaron reached over grabbing her hand giving a small squeeze. After the inauguration, Emily and Aaron walked up the stairs following Kirkman's staff and followed by the kirkman family. On the way back to the car Aaron reached for the door of the black SUV when they heard someone yell

"Race traitor." next thing Emily knew Aaron was dragging her behind him and then a gunshot. Within seconds, .they were surrounded by secret service. When Emily opened her eyes that she didn't notice she squeezed close she sees Aaron on the ground surrounded blood she hears penny scream as her tom and Leo are pulled inside the capitol.

"Nooooo," Emily screamed falling next to Aaron but was grabbed by secret service agents who weren't helping Aaron. "No no Aaron no you have to help him," Emily said as she was pulled back into the capitol were she saw tom holding penny and holding onto Leo.

"Emily." she heard from the side as she saw seth giving her a hug.

"It was for me they meant to shot me' Emily said into his shoulder.

"He is going to be fine," seth said pulling away.

"What do we know about Aaron mike." tom asked walking over to Emily.

"He is on his way to the hospital now once it is safe to we can take you and to see him." mike answered as Emily sank into a chair near them. Penny came over and sat next to Emily placing her head on her shoulder. Emily put her arm around the child pulling her close.

After about an hour Emily tom and seth were sitting in an SUV. The secretary took Leo and penny back to the white house in another car was silent as Emily stared out the car window. "How did they get in with it," Emily said tearfully. "I mean you saw the secretary how did they get," Emily said quietly

"I don't know em. I don't but Aaron is going to be fine do you hear me." tom said taking Emily's hand in his. She simply nods before turning attention back at the car window,


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was pacing in the hallway of the hospital waiting for one of the doctors to tell her what was going on with Aaron. "Emily." she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Aarons cousin Nadia rushing threw the hallways throwing her arms around her. "How is he," she asked.

"I don't know they're not telling me anything and this is all my fault I was supposed to be-"

"No Emily you can't blame your self for this ok he did this because he loves you and didn't want to see you hurt," Nadia said grabbing Emily by her arms. Emily simply nodded while sinking into a chair. Nadia sat down next to her placing a hand on her back. Emily saw out of the corner of her eye the doctor come out of Aarons's room. She and Nadia shot up walking towed the doctor.

" the vice president was shot in the left hip. The bullet was logged in his hip. We brought into surgery and removed it but he lost alot of blood so we gave him sedatives to keep him asleep until his body can recover." the doctor said. "For right now he is out of the woods he is going to need to stay here a couple more days and is going to have to stay home from work for at least two weeks after he is discharged." the doctor finished.

"Of course can we see him," Emily asked.

"Of course go right ahead." the doctor said leaving

"Im going to call his parents and let them know they're coming up here but they want to know what's happing." this made Emilys heart sink. The first time she was meeting Aarons's parents was because he was shot protecting her. "Go see him I'll be right back," Nadia said seeing the nervous face on Emily's face. She nodded walking into the hospital room. She was Aaron lying in the bed hooked up to 5 plus machines a breathing tube. She felt the tears coming up into her eyes, she sat down next to him in the chair grabbing his hand.

"I am so sorry Aaron this is all my fault. You got shot because of me but I need you to pull though I can't do this alone. I wanted to tell you tonight after we got back from dinner but im pregnant. And I know it wasn't exactly planned but I am so excited to start this family with you. But I can't do it alone I need you to pull though do you hear me." Emily said though the tears. She heard the door open and saw Nadia walk in.

"His parents are about to board their flight they should land later tonight I can take them back to my apartment if you want,"

"No no why don't you bring them back where they can see him and then we can all go back to our place. There is more space you can even stay there too and I don't want to be alone and I have to go home to get changed." Emily said coving her face to muffle the sobs.

"Hey hey come here," Nadia said taking Emily in her arms. "We can do that. I can stay with you until he comes home and his parents can stay as long as you need them too as well. Ok, we are family now Emily. We are always there for each other." Nadia said into emilys shoulder. Emily nodded whipping the tears off of her cheeks. She sat back down into the chair. Nadia sat on the other side. Emily must have ended up falling asleep because when she opened her eyes she saw an older woman sitting across from her holding Aarons's hand with an older man behind her in a whiter dress shirt and pants on like he came from work. She also saw that she was covered in a jacket and balled up on the chair. She started to sit up and the women saw this standing up from the side of the bed,

"You must be Emily Rhodes. It is so great to finally be able to meet you. We have heard such good things threw out the years." the women said hugging Emily.

"It is nice to meet you too though I wish we were meeting on better terms," Emily said hugging the women her suspension that these were Aarons parents were confirmed.

"Well yes of course. Nadia said you said it was ok for all of us to stay with you." the women said pulling out of the hug.

"Yes of course Aaron would not want it any other way and I don't want to be alone anyway." Emily said "im sorry I didn't get your guys names.

"Oh my gosh of course I am so sorry I am Aarons mother Gloria and this is Aaron's father and my husband Samuel," the lady said.

"It is so nice to meet you, Emily," Samuel said hugging Emily.

"You as well. Well we should probably get headed out visitors hours are about to be up and I need to get out of this dress. Let me just talk to the doctors to see if they know when he will wake up." Emily said

"Of course whenever you're ready," Gloria said

Emily went and talked to the doctor he said that Aaron should wake up at some time tomorrow and that they would have to closely monitor him for two days once he did to make sure there was no infection. Emily Gloria Samuel and Nadia went back to the naval observatory. Emily showed Aarons parents their room giving them the bigger guest bedroom before showing Nadia to hers which they planned on using for their kids one day. Emily then went into their bedroom walking into the closet getting into a sweater and pair of running shorts pulling her hair into a ponytail. She walked into the bedroom and saw the blue tie that Aaron threw on the bed that morning getting ready for the inauguration still on the bed. She picked it up placing it on the chair in the corner of the room before climbing into his side of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily had been tossing and turning for what felt like hours. She had got so used to falling asleep knowing Aaron would be home she couldn't fall asleep knowing he was sleeping in a hospital bed. she sat up and looked at the alarm clock and she had only been lying there for 30 minutes she climbed out of bed grabbing a hoodie from the closet and a pair of jeans walking down the stairs she got into the car and asked them to drive to the one place she knew someone she could talk to would be. There was always a secret agent waiting to drive where ever so it was not hard. As she suspended tom kirkman was hunched over papers in the oval office. He looked up as he heard the door open.

"Emily," he said taking his glasses off and stood up walking toward her.

"Im sorry sir I just couldn't sleep. And I, I thought you were my best shot at being awake." Emily said covering her mouth as she felt the tears that she had finally controlled coming back.

"Oh Emily comes here." tom said taking Emily in his arms. "Im always here for you you know that." Emily nodded pulling away whipping the tears off her checks. "Come sit we can talk." tom said walking Emily toward the couches. "How is Aaron doing." tom asked sitting down next to Emily.

"He. he is good they have him asleep they think he'll be awake by tomorrow but their not sure they said that he could get a really bad infection possible that could be life treating," Emily said whipping the tears off her checks. "But he can't. He can't leave I can't do this alone." Emily said simply.

"Emily you won't be alone you'll always have me. But you don't have to worry Aaron is going to get threw this." tom said not completely getting what Emily was saying.

"No sir you don't get it im pregnant," Emily said dropping her head into her hands. As she started crying. "I was going to tell him when we got back from dinner but I clearly didn't have the chance," Emily said.

"Oh Emily." tom said pulling Emily in. " Aaron is going to be perfectly fine he is going to be okay and you two are going to have this baby together and start your family do you here me." kirkman said standing up.

"Thank you for listening I know you were working and I hated thinking about interrupting but I needed to talk to someone and Aarons's parents didn't seem like the best people," Emily said standing up giving tom one last hug.

"You don't have to thank me em I was actually looking at what they had on the guys who shot Aaron." tom said hugging her.

"They found the guys," Emily said pulling away quickly,

"They know who did it they just are finding them they were part of with white supremacy group they were mad about you dating Aaron because they don't think white girls should date anybody except white boys," Tom said as emilys head dropped.

"They shot because of me," Emily added.

"Don't blame your yourself ok Emily those guys are wrong and must have some type of mental illness so don't blame yourself or that guilt will eat you alive ok." tom answered Emily nodded

"Thank you again," Emily said before walking toward the door.

"Oh, and Emily." tom said as Emily turned her head. "Congratulations on the baby." tom said smiling.

"Thank you, sir," Emily said with a tight-lipped smile before walking out the door she got back into the car driving back to the house. She walking into the door and walking right upstairs she climbed back into bed falling asleep lightly but not fully.

...

She woke up fully to the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. She climbed out of bed walking down the stairs. She was Aarons mom in the kitchen making breakfast she turned around when she heard someone walking down the stairs. "Oh Emily I hope you don't mind I got up early and thought I would make some breakfast before we went to the hospital." her mom said turning the bacon in the pan.

"No. no not at all. Thank you that is nice." Emily said coming into the kitchen grabbing fruit from the fridge before starting to chop them.

"You know I think Aaron has been in love with you longer then he has let on." his Gloria said flipping pancakes Emily simply looked at her smiling before turning her attention back to the fruit. "The first time he told me about you he even know your name he simply said that this young Georges girl bumped into him at work today spilling her coffee all over him." Emily smiled letting a tear all onto her cheek she quickly wiped it away. "Then he said he finally learned your name but it turned out you had a boyfriend who proposed. Then, mom, I kissed Emily Rhodes. Then things didn't work out." his mom continued bringing the memories of the investigation. "Then he started dating that Isabell and I told Samuel that I have not heard him talk about her like he talked about that Emily girl then he told me that you two were finally together I knew it was right" Gloria finished at this point Emily had multiple tears on her cheeks as she was cutting strawberries. They finished making breakfast before Aaron's dad woke up Emily Gloria Samuel and Nadia all ate before heading into the hospital for the day.

"Ok so we took his levels and he has burned off all the sedatives and so he is simply just sleeping he could wake up at any time." the doctor explained. Emily took a seat next to Aaron Nadia stood behind her and Gloria and Samuel stood on the other side of the bed. Emily was holding Aaron's hand when she felt him start to move. They all shot up standing toward the bed looking down at him as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, welcome ack how are you feeling," Emily said grabbing Aaron looked down at their hands almost confused the looked around the room.

"I feel a little pain but nothing bad. But who are you guys."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am looking for a beta reader to help me. if you want to help please email me at wilcoxmia45@gmail.com

"Aaron is suffering from memory loss due to the sleep sedatives we gave him. This is very common and should only be short term." the doctor explained as Emily Aarons's parents and Nadia stood outside the room.

"Should. You mean he might never get his memory back." Emily said panicking

"Sometimes they don't get their memories back but he has all of you guys as well as his friends so he should be just fine. Im going to send a nurse in too check his vitals and then you can go in one at a time and just talk to him that should bring his memory." the doctor walked away

"You should go in first," Nadia said turning toward Emily

"What no why wouldn't his parents go first," Emily said looking down at his hands.

"No Emily I agree with Nadia. Your the love of his life and he would want to talk to you first," Samuel said as the nurse exited the hospital. "Go on," he added as Emily added walking opening the door. Aaron opened his eyes as he heard the door open.

"Hey. how are you feeling." Emily said nervously twisting the engagement ring on her finger

"Better my leg is a little sore. They said I was shot."Aaron said slightly confused.

"Yeah at the capitol building," Emily said sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "My name is Emily by the way," Emily said laughing lightly.

"I know," Aaron said laughing slightly holding his hand. Emily looked at him slightly confused as she took his hand. "I asked the nurse who all of you were. She said that the younger girl was my cousin. The two older people were my parents and that the gorgeous brunette that looked like she hasn't sleepy in days is my fiancee Emily and I kinda hoped it was you before you even came in here.." Aaron said rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Well im glad your feeling better," Emily said smiling at him.

" yeah me too"

"Well, your mom probably wants to see you so ill get her," Emily said standing up kissing Aaron on the cheek before walking gout of the room.

"How is he," Nadia asked as she saw Emily walk out of the room.

"Good. he's good he is a little confused but he knows who everybody is the nurse told him and Samuel your should probably go say hi he wants to see you guys." Emily finished. Aaron parents nodded and walked into the room

…

Emily was falling asleep in the chair next to Aarons's bed. She let Nadia and Aarons's parents go home but she didn't want to sleep alone in the bed again tonight and figured she would end up back at the hospital again after about 30 minutes of trying to fall asleep anyway. "Hey Emily." she heard Aaron say from the bed.

"Yeah," Emily said sitting up in the chair.

"I proposed in London right," Aarons said slightly confused. Emily gave him a small smile stood up and sat on the side of

"Umm, kinda you proposed on a whim in the white house. But you gave me the ring in London. You remember that."Emily questioned slightly excited

"Kinda yeah I do I gave it to you at the restaurant," Aaron said smiling

"Yeah, you did," Emily said laughing slightly as Aaron brought his hand up to her face.

"Thank you," he said simply rubbing her cheek

"For what. I should be thanking you you saved me." Emily said chuckling slightly wrapping her wrist around Aarons.

"For not leaving when things got hard," Aaron said.

"Im never going to leave Aaron im hear to stay," Emily said as a tear fell from her eye.

"I love you," Aaron said whipping the tear off her cheek.

"I love you too," Emily said sweetly leaning forward kissing Aaron,

..

Aaron was finally getting better he got full use of his leg back and was able to walk again. They kept him in the hospital to monitor his memory loss for about a week but he was fully back to his true self so they were releasing him tomorrow. He was watching the basketball game while working on some files while Emily slept on his chest when the president walked in. "sir sorry I can't get up how are you." Aaron said putting the file on the table next to his bed.

" no Aaron please don't apologize. Im good the real question is how are you doing." kirkman aksed sitting down in the chair next to Aaron's bed.

"Im good they are releasing me tomorrow. But im worried about em. I think this her fist time sleeping since I have been here. The only reason she is is that I told her to close her eyes for five minutes and see what happened" Aaron said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah I know she had trouble sleeping the first night she showed up at the oval at 1 am. She is just worried." kirkman said

"When do you think I can get back to working in the white house," Aaron asked picking up the file.

"I was talking to the doctors they said at least 1 week after that not running around and crazy stuff. For a couple of weeks."Kirkman explained. "But I did want to talk to you bout this." kirkman said pulling a file out of his briefcase and started talking to Aaron about a bill that Congress was trying to pass. They talked for about an hour before tom shook Aaron's hand and left to go back to the white house. Aaron grabbed the file he was working on earlier and started working on it after about 30 minutes Emily started walking up.

"Mhmm. how long have I been asleep." she asked he eyes still closed

"About 3 hours. Listen, Em I think you should go home, sleep in our bed. I can tell you haven't slept in days.." Aaron said as Emily sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I don't want to leave Aaron what if something happens to you while I'm gone," Emily said turning toward Aaron.

"Emily you heard the doctors im great now im able to go home tomorrow nothing is going to happen," Aaron said taking Emily's face in his hands.

"No Aaron they still haven't got the guys who did this what if they come back to finish the job," Emily said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Emily I think you forget that im the vice president of the united states and there are secret service agents right outside that door. Ok." Aaron said pointing at the door. "So will you please go home and try and get a good night's sleep." Aaron pleaded.

"Ok I will try but if I can't sleep im coming back here," she said sternly

"And I am fine with that," Aarons said giving her a sweet kiss. "I love you," he said resting her forehead on his.

"I love you too," Emily said


	13. Chapter 13

"Knock Knock," Emily said hiding a wrapped box behind her back as she walked into Aarons's hospital room.

"Hey you," Aaron said zipping up his duffel bag.

"You ready to come home," Emily asked still having the box behind her box

"Yeah I am sick and tired of this hospital room," Aaron said chuckling sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah well I brought you a going home present," Emily said showing Aaron the neatly wrapped rectangle box handing it to him.

"Em you didn't have to do that," he said taking the box.

"I wanted to now open it," Emily said exited sitting down next to Aaron. He took the ribbon off of the box opening it. He opened the tissue paper as Emily rested her chin on his shoulder smiling. When he opened all the tissue paper her as a small white onesie. He pulled it out and it said. 'Baby shore September 2020'

"You're pregnant," Aaron said resting the onesie down turning toward Emily who simply nodded smiling. "Wait really you're pregnant," Aaron said shooting up off the bed.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you the night of the inauguration but I never had the chance," Emily explained Aaron simply pulled her off the bed pulling her in for a hug picking her up spinning her around. "Aaron Aaron your leg put me down," Emily said giggling.

"I can't believe this I love you so much," Aaron said simply before pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know and I love you too," Emily said giving him a hug. "What do you say shore you ready to go home," Emily said holding out her hand.

"Absolutely," Aaron said putting the box under his arm before picking up his duffel bag and grabbing emilys hand to walk out of the hospital. When they exited the hospital there was paparazzi taking pictures of the vice president leaving the hospital. they climbed into the car and drove back to the naval observatory. When they got there Aarons's parents and Nadia was waiting to help Aaron get used to being home. Aarons's mom made dinner while Aaron and his dad watched basketball in the living room. Nadia and Emily helped a little making dinner but eventually ended up on the couch with Aaron and his dad watching basketball. They all ate dinner where Aaron's parents said they would be leaving the next morning and Nadia said she was gonna go back to her place that night. They all finished dinner and all went their separate ways for dinner Emily was brushing her hair getting ready for bed when Aaron came up behind her hugging waist.

"I can't believe we are going to be parents," Aaron said kissing emilys shoulder.

"I know its crazy to think about," Emily said grabbing onto Aarons's hand wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah but what do want to do about the wedding," Aaron asked which Emily had been thinking about but never really thought about.

"Well we could do one really fast or we can wait till the baby is born and have a bigger one," Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"My mom wants a bigger wedding but we could always elope and then have a real wedding when the baby comes," Aaron said. "How about tomorrow," Aaron said out of nowhere.

"Tomorrow you want to marry me tomorrow," Emily said turning around in Aarons's arms.

"Emily Rhodes I want to marry you like yesterday. So what do you say Rhodes do you want to get married tomorrow" Aaron said.

"I would love too." Emily said kissing Aaron,

Hey guys sorry, this chapter is short I just wanted to do a little one where they talk about the pregnancy and the wedding. xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

.Aaron and Emily eloped the day after he got home from the hospital and just relaxed at home for a week while Aaron finished recovering from the shooting. But it had been a week and Aaron was going back to work.

"Aaron I don't want you to go I want you to stay here so we can just sit on the couch forever.'' Emily pouted walking into the bathroom where Aaron was getting ready.

"I wish we could do that too babe but you know I have to go back at some point," Aaron said, gelling his hair back.

"I know I just wish it wasn't so soon,'' Emily said resting her head on Aaron's shoulder.

"I know baby, I wish it wasn't either,'' Aaron said, kissing her on the forehead. "But I have to go. I'll call you at lunch." Aaron said, kissing Emily before rushing out the door.

"I love you," Emily shouted before he got too far away.

"I love you too," Aaron yelled.

…

Aaron was working on files when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Isabell standing in the door.

"What can I do for you?" Aaron said, looking back at the files.

"Listen this is how this is going to work you are going to find a way to get Portia Rico more funding by tonight," Isabell said closing the door.

"What are you talking about Isabell you know it takes more time to do something like that," he said looking up at Isabell confused.

"Well you should figure it out or I'll go to the press and say that this baby is yours and we slept together while Emily was in Canada," she said, placing her hand on her belly. "The timing will work perfectly."

"So you will ruin my life with Emily with a lie if I don't do what you want," Aaron said standing up.

"Exactly so you better get working shore by tonight or I will call a press conference," Isabell said, closing the door behind her. Aaron sank into his chair putting his face in his hands. Then he looked up, picked up his phone, and started making calls.

...

It became 7:30 and he had heard the same thing thirty times that portico was not the place that needed the finding that they were not on the top of the list. He realized that he knew that Isabell was going to do a press conference to tell all the lies so he had to call Emily and warn her.

"Hey, babe how has your day been," Emily said cheerily as she answered the phone

" not so good. Listen I need to tell you something before you see it on the news." Aaron said, running his hand over his face.

"Ok what's going on," Emily said turning concerned

"This morning Isabell came to my office and said if I didn't get Portia Rico more funding by tonight that she would call a press conference saying that she lied and I was the father of the baby. Even though she knows it isn't true she would do whatever she had to do to get more funding," Aaron said. Emily stayed silent on the other end of the line. "Please say, something baby." Aaron pleaded

"I- I don't know what to say your ex is blackmailing you with lies and I'm guessing you are telling me this because you could not get the funding," Emily said in a whisper

"I did everything I could but they are already getting a lot of finding so yeah," Aaron said

"Well, then I guess we are just gonna get through this," Emily said sadly. Aaron could hear it in her voice.

"Yeah. I am sorry about this em you dont deserve any of it," he said

"It's not your fault I'll wait up for you tonight. I love you." Emily said still with a sad tone

"I love you too. I'll see you when I get home," he said before hanging up. He grabbed his TV remote from the side of his desk and turned on the news where he saw the headline.

Isabell Pardo White House Director of Social Innovation press conference

"Hello I am Isabell pardo and today I am coming clean about a lie I have told recently. I told everybody that vice president Aaron shore was not the father of my child. That was a lie. We were working together one late night when Emily Rhodes was away in Canada with her aunt when the vice president kissed me and we ended up going to his home. I felt ashamed and did not want to ruin what Emily Rhodes and Aaron shore had but I had to come clean. Thank you." Aaron watched as the reports yelled ar Isabell as she walked off the podium. Aaron got up and started to make it toward her office. He walked in and saw her packing up for the day.

"You're a monster," he said simply.

"Well I guess you should have gotten your finding and it is not as if you didn't deserve it," she said walking toward him. "You better get home to your wife," she said looking down at the wedding band on Aarons's finger before walking out the door.

"Robbie, can you get a car in the back to take me home?'' he called out, walking out of her office.

…

When Aaron got home the lights were off downstairs. For a second he got scared that Emily left living what Isabell said. He hung his coat up before making his way upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and saw Emily braiding her wet hair in the bathroom.

"Hey em," he said simply walking into the bathroom.

"Hi," she said, not looking at him.

"You ok, I," he asked rubbing her back

"Yeah imperfect after I watched my husband's ex lie and say he slept with her while I was gone," Emily said, walking out of the bathroom.

"So you know it's a lie," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Of course I do Aaron but that doesn't change the fact that it is perfect timing and the press won't. I don't want to go through a press nightmare again," she said yet to look at Aaron.

"I am so sorry," he said fiddling with the wedding band on his finger

"I still have my apartment key-" she said but before she could continue.

"I hope you're not going to say what I think you are," Aaron said, closing his eyes.

"Aaron I need to clear my mind and figure things out," she said looking down at her hands. Aaron moved in front of her kneeling grabbing her hand in his.

"Em baby you can't leave me. I won't be able to live without you. Please don't do this," he said quietly, looking down at their hands.

"I'm not, I just need some time alone right now." she said kissing his hands and tears fell down her cheeks "I love you," she said kissing his hands again.

"Yeah," he said standing up walking to the bathroom, closing the door. She sat there for about five minutes crying. When Aaron came back out of the bathroom she was gone and there was a note on the bed.

Aaron,

This is not a permit thing I promise I just need some time to think. I know that none of this is true and never thought I was. But I need time to figure things out, I'll see you soon. Call me if you need anything please dont do anything dumb I love you

Emmy.

He sank into the bed placing the note next to him as he cried.

we had not had any Emily and Aaron bumps in the rode so I thought know was a good time to add one. I will be updating soon please leave reviews so I know you like the story still xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

It had been almost a week since Emily left and if Aaron was being honest with himself he thought that one day he would come home to her wedding and engagement rings on the table. But every day they were not there so he held on hope. On his way home from the white house when he looked back on all the conversations like the time, he finally learned the name of the brunette who spilled her coffee all over him

It was the white house winter ball and Aaron spotted her from across the room. She was wearing a dark red halter top dress the flowed out slightly about the knee and ended right under it. She had her hair pinned up in a messy bun with a few stray pieces framing her face when she walked over to the cocktail bar he made his move.

"Allow me," he said simply walked up from behind her taking the pitter from her hand and pouring her another glass.

"Thank you-" she said before noticing that it was the guy who she had spilled her coffee all over a couple of weeks before. "I'll try not to spill this all over you," she said picking up the glass.

"It is fine you seemed frazzled I am guessing it was your first day," he said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I am working for senator Stewart chief of staff." she said simply " Emily Rhodes by the way," she said putting out her hand. Finally a name.

"Aaron shore deputy chief of staff for senator Richman," he said shaking her hand.

"Richman you think he is gonna make it into the house," she asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I think he has it in him as long and we dont get any surprises," he said simply before one of his aids came up and whispered something in his ear about Richman was gonna lose it and needed to speak with him. "Please excuse me," he said politely

"Go right ahead," she said with her classic Emily Rhodes smile before he walked away.

He smiled outside the window remembering the butterflies he felt when he first saw that smile. He missed her like crazy he was having flashbacks to when she moved to Florida. At first, they would talk on the phone once and a while but that slowly faded to never. He started thinking about their final call that he could remember.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Emily hey its Aaron how are you," he said almost too quickly

"Oh, Aaron hey. Im good how are you doing," she answered

"Im good yeah it is different not having you here that is for sure," he said sinking into his seat.

"Yeah I mean I miss it but I lost my self in dc I wasn't doing what I loved," she answered

"Yeah well you know the president would take you back in a second. We all would," he said sweetly

"Well thank you if I decide to come back you will be one of the first to know," she said, he could hear the smile on his face when he heard the door open.

"Mi Amor. Aaron hon you home" Isabell yelled from the front door his heart sank as he knew Emily would hear. Why did he care he thought.

"Well it seems like you have company so I will let you go," she said trying to put on the polite front but he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. yeah, I'll talk to you soon em," he said letting out a small sigh.

"Yeah talk soon bye Aaron," Emily said before hanging up/

"Who was that," Isabell said sitting on the couch next to Aaron

"Oh it was just Emily Rhodes.' he answerd putting his phone on the table. Isabell kinda had a face like she was hurt as she was nodding. "What is that face for," he said laughing.

"Nothing I have just always heard the story about how there had always been rumors Aaron shore and Emily Rhodes having something," she said slightly saddened

"What are you talking about," he said laughing again.

"Its nothing. Anyway, she coming back to dc?" Isabell asked trying to seem cruise more than concerned.

"Um she said not right now but when she does I will be one of the first to know so you will too."

"Yeah, I doubt that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you say that," Aaron said as he started to get mad.

"You think your gonna tell me when the girl that you have had feelings for, for years is coming back to the place where you work," she said standing up and walking out of the room/

"Isi," he shouted as she left the room.

He was brought out of his daydream when they pulled up to the house. He thanked the driver before exiting the car and walking inside. He hung his coat up and walked to the table to check for emilys rings like he has done every night when he got home. He walked upstairs and got in the shower. He got out and climbed into bed.

…

Emily had been staying at her apartment. She had barely slept because she had gotten so used to having Aarons arms around her. She started thinking about when she came home from Florida and there was obvious tension between Aaron and Isabell.

Emily was standing in the west wing talking to seth and the president when she saw over Seth's shoulder a tall lean guy stopping in his tracks when he saw her standing there. She gave him a small smile he simply nodded before walking again. She finished talking to everyone when she was walking through the halls and happened to pass Aarons office she stopped in front before walking slightly and knocking he looked up and smiled. "Emily it is good to see you I didn't know you were coming into town," he said standing up and walking towards her

"Yeah it was kinda last minute so," she said hugging him. "How have you been," she asked pulling back

"Good good how have-" Aaron said before Isabell walked in

"Aaron um. Oh hi," she said seeing Emily.

"Isabell this is Emily Rhodes Emily this is Isabell," Aaron said

"His girlfriend," she added putting her hand out. Emily saw as Aaron dropped his head almost as if he didn't want her to know that part of their relationship.

"It's nice to meet you. Im gonna get going it was good seeing you Aaron and it was nice meeting you Isabell Emily said before leaving the office. She felt a small twinge in her heart when she heard Isabell say she was Aarons's girlfriend. He Aaron wasn't her Aaron anymore he was isabella, Aaron.

Emily finished that thought when she remembered her Aaron was her Aaron again and she is running for the second time and she knew that one time he would not take her back. She climbed out of bed grabbing her coat and got into the secret service car that had been sat outside her apartment, for the past week. On the drive back to the house, she remembered the time she officially pushed all her feeling for Aaron out.

"Emily I need you to tell me the truth why did you kiss me outside my hotel room that night," he said looking down at his shoes with his hands in his pockets.

"Because Aaron I had too many drinks and wasn't thinking straight I told Lauren that," she said looking at the folder in front of her

"I think we both know that is not the only;y reason Emily we have een hiding these feelings for too long know they were bound to come back up," Aaron said walking into her office.

"Aaron I used to have feelings for you I did but they are gone know ok so why dont you just go home to Isabell because she loves you and we should just keep our distance," Emily said. Even though it pained her to say it she did this was all getting too complicated and she just needed to get her life back in order and that seemed like the best way to do it.

"Yeah yeah ok," Aaron said before turning around on his heels and leaving her office. Emily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Kaylee walked in.

"Did I hear you just tell Aaron that you dont have feelings for him anymore Emily why would you do that why can you just tell him the truth," Kaylee begged

"Because Kaylee he has a girlfriend who loves him and just because my stupid feeling came back after I felt him kiss my forehead doesn't mean anything I am just going to keep my distance and try and get through the election so I can stay as far away from him as possible" Emily said sitting down at her desk. Kaylee huffed and walked out of the office.

.emily pulled her self out of the flashback as they pulled up to the house. She opened the door and it was dark inside. But she knew Aaron was home because his coat was on the coat rake. She hung hers up next to his before making her way upstairs. She opened the bedroom door and saw Aaron lying in bed asleep. She circled the bed to her side and sat down her back to Aaron. She pulled the blanket up and slipped into bed. She had her back to Aaron when she heard his voice. "Your back," he said simply not turning around.

"Yeah I- I'm sorry I left," she said keeping her back to him too.

"You dont have to be sorry you didn't sign up for this," he said as Emily felt her eyes close trying to keep the tears in.

"I'm scared Aaron," she said simply as she felt Aaron shift in bed and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me," he said simply she turned over landing on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"In both of the press scandals, I have run. I have run and came back but what if one time I run and you dont take me back," she said simply. Aarons's heart broke Emily didn't sign up for this but somehow she was pulled into it.

"Em if you need space I'll be here to waiting when you get back. but you dont need to run. As kirkman likes to say we make one hell of a team. We can get through anything together. But tomorrow im going to call a meeting when I get in tomorrow and tell Isabell if the baby is mine let's take a paternity test and when she refuses I am going to make her tell him the whole story and make damn sure she never works in d.c again. Ok." she said pulling her to his chest kissing her on the top of her head. She nodded before flipping onto of him passionately kissing him. "What are you doing em," he said pulling away slightly

"Making up for the lost time. Are you gonna complain," she said giggling.

"No ma'am," he said lifting her sweatshirt over her head before placing his face in her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

Aaron woke up the next morning with Emily next to him. He gave her a kiss on her bare shoulders before climbing out of bed and heading into the shower. After he got dressed Emily was still asleep so he left her a cup of coffee on the counter. When he got to the white house he instantly asked his assistant to set up a meeting in the oval with the president and Isabell before he started working on files. After about 45 minutes he got a message from the Presdent to come to his office. When he walked in Isabell was sitting on the couch and the presdent was across from her. "Sir I have a request for Isabell. If that baby is really mine which we both know it's not Isabell then I want her to take a paternity test I am perfectly fine taking one." Aarons said standing next to the couch. Isabell looked up at him like she had seen a ghost.

"That seems like a fair request Isabell are you ok with that," Kirkman said

"Um- i- um- actu-" Isabell said stumbling over her words.

"Or would you like to tell him the real story Isabell," Paris said turning his attention to the frazzled women sitting in the office. Kirkman looked at her confused.

"Please dont do this Aaron," she whispered.

"Fine, I will. Isabell blackmailed me saying that if I did not get Portia Rico more founding she would call a press conference and lie and say that the baby was mine." Aarons said kirkman looked at Isabell as her head fell almost disgusted.

"Ok thank you Aaron I will take it from here." kirkman said standing up taking his hand.

Aaron exited the office and pulled out his phone to call Emily. "Hey babe," she said as she answerd the phone.

"Hey, I just wanted to call you and tell you that the president knows everything. And I am pretty sure Isabell will never work in D.C again." Aaron said walking through the halls of the west wing.

"Yeah I was thinking about it what she did was awful but Aaron she is pregnant. I think that if she goes and tv and sets the record straight we get her a low rank with a low-rank cabinet member. Dont think about it as doing her a favor think about as doing the baby a favor." Emily said sounding sympathetic. Aaron stopped in his tracks hearing what his wife was saying.

"Yeah no I hear what you are saying I'll let you know what he says ok I love you."

"Ok, I love you too," Emily says before the call ends. Aaron turns on his heels and walks back toward the oval. He enters.

"I am sorry sir but Emily wanted me to ask you this about the situation. If Isabell goes on tv and sets the record straight and tells the world everything including the blackmail then we get her a low-rank job with a low-rank cabinet member. And before you thank me or Emily Isabell we are not doing this for you we just dont want a mother to have to be unemployed." Aarons said tom stood up taking his glasses off before standing up.

"Are you ok with this Isabell," he asked

"Ye- yes sir of course," she said almost surprised.

"Ok we will the press her asap and you will set the record straight or I will make sure you never work in D.C again.

Two hours later a press conference was set up. "Hello, I am Isabell pardo last week I said that vice president Aaron shore was the father of my child after we had an affair while his know wife Emily Rhodes was out of town. The truth is I blackmailed the vice president saying that is he did not get more funding for my home country of porta Rico I would lie and say that the baby was his. When he didn't get the funding I stuck to my word. I am deeply ashamed of my actions and would like to publicly apologize for any pain or trouble I have put on the white house, the kirkman admission, and most importantly the vice president and his family. Thank you." Isabell said as she left the stage. The press stayed silent as they were all shooked. But Aaron was thankful this was all over and he could know focus on Emily and their baby coming in September,


	17. Chapter 17

It had been almost 7 months since Isabell set the record straight and the rumors about Aaron being the father of her baby were put to bed. Know Emily was eight months pregnant with their first daughter. Aaron came home on lunch one day and got a call from the president "what's up babe" Emily said walking into the living room where Aaron sat down on the couch

"They want me to go to Columbia tonight to work out some trade deal," he said sailing resting his face in his hand

"Aaron I'm eight months present. Plenty in women goes into labor at this time what if I have her when you gone." She said concerned as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I will be gone two day tops and if you do go into labor call me right away and I'll get onto air force one and be back in an hour and a half ok," he said resting his hand on top of her belly. She nodded before giving him a kiss and offering to help him pack. He told her he was fine and to relax. He went into their room and packed a bag before kissing his wife goodbye and heading to Columbia. When he landed he texted Emily to tell him he landed before going to meet the president and his staff. The first day went great. They had almost gotten through the whole trade agreement and decided to call it a day and start fresh the next day. Aaron called Emily fidgeting about the time change so he woke her up. He apologized and told her to go back to sleep and he would be home before she even noticed. The second day was going well when he got a call from Emily. He excused himself from the room before walking into the hallway

"Hey hon what's up," he said

"Ahh Aaron she coming" Emily yelled into the phone

"Wait what are you talking about me," he said confused

" the baby your daughter she's coming you need to get home know" she yelled again

"Ok ok take a deep breath baby ok I'm going to leave right now and call Nadia she can meet you at the hospital ok I'll be there soon I love you," he said

"I love you too but just get here," she said somewhat softly as if the contraction ended. Aaron hung up before going back into the room.

"I am so sorry about this but my wife actually just went into labor back home so I need to get home but my aids here will be staying and finishing," Aaron said grabbing his jacket off his chair.

" of course . Give the second lady our well-wished and we will send a baby gift back with your staff for the new addition to your family." The present said shaming Aaron's hand before Aaron rushed out of the room. He called Nadia on his way to the plane

" hey, cousin what's up." She said calmly.

"Nadia Emily just went into labor," he said frantically

" no way that's great cousin," she said happily

"Yeah, except I'm in Columbia right now I'm getting on the plane but can you go to the hospital with her and wait. Also, call my parents and let them know" he said almost begging

" oh my god, of course, I'm leaving right now don't worry ok you're going to get here in time," she said as Aaron hoped out of the car and getting into the plane which almost instantly took of as he told them to be ready for take-off as soon as he got there.

" yeah let's hope so look where taking off I'll text you when I land," he said before hanging up before sinking into his chair. He might miss the birth of his first kid. The plane ride dragged but he knew that if Emily had the baby someone would have told him so at this point it was no news was good news the plane landed two hours after it took off and Aaron rushed into his mother cage.

..

"Aghh" Emily screened from the bed. " where is he" she yelled in pain.

"He just texted me he will be here in 20 minutes," Nadia said putting her phone down on the side table.

" your 9 centimeters dilated we are going to have to start pushing soon," the nurse said.

" no, I have to wait the dad is 20 minutes away." She said almost saddened

" well I have no promises but we can wait as longs as we can" the nurse promised

" aghh where is he" she screamed as another contraction hit her.

as Aaron pulled up to the hospital he got out of the car followed by secret service agents. " my wife Emily shore is having our kid can you tell me what room is she in" Aaron asked the nurse behind the desk

"Ahh we have been waiting for you she is about to start pushing," the nurse said leading Aaron to Emily's room

…

Today at 4:56 Ruth Gloria Shore was born. Ruth is the first for Vice President Aaron shore and second lady Emily Shore. Their daughter was born at 6 pounds 6 oz and we have been told that the mother and baby are doing well. Right now the Vice President could not be reached for comment but promised to have one later tomorrow. Right know he asked for privacy for him and his family as they celebrate the new life.

..

"She is perfect." Emily smiling down at their daughter. She always knew that she wanted to name her first daughter Ruth and Aaron wanted to do something with his mother's name so it worked perfectly. She also liked how ruth Gloria sounded so it was perfect.

"Yeah, she is," Aaron said placing a kiss on Ruth's head before giving Emily a kiss. "I'm so proud of you," he said sweetly.

" I'm just glad you made it," she said before heading the door open. She was mad in a baseball cap walk in. "Mr. President." She said as she saw Tom walk-in

"I thought I would come by and meet the newest member of the White House family he said taking the hat and his coat off befits walking over to Emily "may I," he said holding his hands out."

"Of course sir," Emily said smiling giving him Ruth before leaning against Aaron standing next to her bed.

"She is beautiful," he said as she grabbed his finger.

"Thank you, sir," Aaron said.

" I felt so bad when I found out Emily went into labor knowing I sent you to Columbia I was so happy to hear you made it back in time," he said, turning to Aaron.

"So am I sir," Aaron said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Well, I will let you relax with her. She is perfect," he said, handing her back to Emily.

"Thank you sir I will keep you updated," Aaron said walking him to the door before returning to his family.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily and Ruth got discharged two days after birth. Aarons's parents stayed and helped with her for 2 weeks before Aaron sent them back home. He loved having them with him at home but he would have to go back into the office soon and wanted to spend as much time with Emily and ruth alone. His staff had been amazing bringing the meeting to him doing video calls. But he would have to go back eventually. Emily was asleep on Aarons's chest when he heard ruth crying from the white bassinet in the corner of there room. He felt Emily start to get up,

"Shh I got her," he whispered into her hair she nodded before sitting up slightly so he could get out of bed. He walked over to the basement picking ruth up. "Shhh shhh, it ok," he said picking her up bouncing up to her up and down. Ruth almost instantly stopped crying. Aaron carried her back into bed resting on his knees she looked just like Emily but his curly hair growing out slightly.

"She is beautiful," Emily said resting her head on his shoulder,

"She looks just like you so of course, she is," he said kissing her on the forehead,

"I wish you could stay home forever." today was Aaron first day going back to the office

"I know I wish I could stay home to but I need to go back," he said stretching Ruths' arms in his lap.

"I know we're gonna miss you," Emily said reaching her hand up to the baby's head.

"I'm going to miss you guys too but I will try and get home in time dinner ok," Aaron said handing Emily Ruth before kissing her.

"Ok I love you." she said sweetly '

"I love you too.," he said kissing her. "And I love you," he said kissing ruth on the top of her head before rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Emily climbed out of bed carrying ruth the nursery they had set up for her down the hall and changed her diaper before walking downstairs and put her into the baby trant in the living room. Aaron came downstairs giving them both kissed again before rushing out of the door Emily walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup of office. Oh, how she missed the taste of the coffee. This was her first day alone with ruth but she had alot on her plan the wedding ceremony that she and Aaron had planned on when she got pregnant. But she was also starting to work with the non-profit Ovarian Cancer Research Fund Alliance which was a non-profit that helped with treatment for ovarian cancer. So today was gonna be a day. She was about to start looking at wedding dresses when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened the door and saw Nadia.

"Nadia hey it is so good to see you," she said hugging her.

"Hey its good to see you too I am so sorry to just drop by but Aaron said it was your first day alone and I had the day off so I thought I would stop by and see if you needed help," Nadia said pulling out of the hug.

"No no, its great to see you come on inside," Emily said opening the door as Nadia walked in.

"hola, chica Como estas hoy," Naida said walking into the living room picking up ruth. "Her hair is coming in fast," she said rubbing her head.

"Yeah I know but I am so happy she got Aarons hair," Emily said chuckling

"Those are beautiful," Nadia said seeing the wedding dresses pulled up on emilys laptop.

"Yeah well, I didn't get a dress when we eloped so I always told myself I would get one when we had the ceremony after she was born," Emily said moving the laptop off of the couch.

"When do you guys want to have the ceremony," Nadia said sitting next to her on the couch.

"We were thinking about November. But with his job, it's hard to plan things." Emily said looking down at his hands.

"Well I know he will make time to see you walk down the aisle," Naida said looking up at Emily.

"Yeah I know," Emily said blushing slightly when her phone started ringing. "Oh this is the OCFRA," Emily said standing up.

"No no of course go ahead," Nadia said waving her hand as Emily walked out of the room when there was know at the door. "Coming," Nadia said walking toward the door after putting ruth down in the trant. When she opened the door she saw a man standing on the steps. "Hi can I help you," she said looking confused.

"Um yes im looking for Emily Rhodes I was hoping I could meet my new granddaughter." the man said.

"Oh my god you must be emilys dad I am so surprised I didn't notice you look so much like her you come on in ruth is right over here," Nadia said opening the door for the man to walk in.

"Thank you. Who are you," he asked walking into the living room.

"Im Nadia I'm Aarons, cousin I was just helping Emily out on her first day home alone," Nadia said closing the door. Dave walked over to the pack and play ruth was in and picked her up.

"She looks just like my daughter." dave said with a small smile.

"Georges of course," Nadia said with a smile. "Emily didn't mention you were stopping by actually she never mentioned you," Nadia said slightly confused.

"Well a new baby can make you forget things," he said looking down at ruth.

"I am so sorry Nadia what were-" Emily said walking into the living room stopping in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Emily you forgot to tell me your dad was stopping by," Nadia said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

"I am so sorry Nadia what were-" Emily said walking into the living room stopping in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

"Emily you forgot to tell me your dad was stopping by," Nadia said happily.

Aaron was sitting in the cabinet meeting when his phone started ringing. "Please excuse me," Aaron said stepping out of the meeting. " Hello, Hon what's up im in a meeting," Aaron said walking into the hallway

"Aaron Aaron my dad-" she said sniffling.

"What is up with your dad," he said concerned.

"He is here. Nadia came over and I left for a second to take a call and he showed up and she didn't know about all the drama and know he is in the living room holding Ruth." Emily said clearly crying on the other side of the line.

"Ok, em take a deep breath ok im on my way," Aaron said

"No, no honey I dont want you to have to come home," Emily said

"Babe some guy I have never met is holding my daughter im coming home," Aaron said hanging up before rushing back into the meeting grabbing his jacket "I am so sorry I have to go I will explain later," he said apologizing before rushing out of the white house.

Meanwhile, Emily tried composing here self before walking back into the living room when Nadia came into the dining room she was looking for her. "Hey Emily I am- oh my god are you ok," she said seeing the look on emilys face.

"Nadia my father left my mother and me when I was six and came back last year and I told him not to come near me again."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry what do want me to do," Nadia asked instantly feeling bad about what was happing.

"No it, it's ok can you just get ruth Aaron instituted on coming home real fast to take care of it," Emily said whipping the tears off her checks.

"I will go get her," Nadia said turing around walking into the living room. "Hi Emily just needs to feed her," Nadia said holding out her arms to take ruth.

"Well I can take her to Emily." he offered

"No no its ok Emily asked me to you can just wait here," Nadia said quickly taking Ruth from the man's arms and waking back into the dining room where Emily was standing. "Here Em I am so sorry about this," Nadia said handing over the baby.

"No Nadia you dont need to be sorry you didn't know I was just caught off guard thats all. After about 5 minutes they heard the front door fly open.

"You have some nerve!" they heard Aaron yell walking into the door. "You come to my house. You forget to mention to my cousin that you haven't been in emilys life and you hold our daughter!" Aaron continued to yell as Emily and Nadia walking into the living room Ruth in emilys arms. Aaron saw her starting fighting at the yelling in the room. He took a deep breath turning toward emilys father standing silent in front of him. "I recommend you walk out of here before I have the secret service drag your ass out of here," he said quitting his voice down. "And I can promise you if you ever show up, here again, I don't care if I am the vice president I will personally drag you out of here," Aaron said walking closely to dave. Dave simply nodded before walking around the Aaron turning toward Emily holding ruth close to her body before walking out the door. Aaron walked over to Emily taking her into his arms.

"I am so sorry cousin. " apologized giving Aaron a hug.

"It's ok you didn't know. But I need to get back to the white house I ran out of the meeting with saying anything hopefully the president will understand." Aaron said giving Emily a kiss before rushing out the door. Nadia left a couple of minutes late to go have lunch with some friends. After Emily walked her out the door she saw a small cream envelope resting on the plant by the front door. It simply said. "Emily." on the front. She picked up the letter sitting on the couch she opened the letter pulling out a small piece of paper with a note on it.

Dear Emily,

I know that I did not do right by you. I regret how things went last year. I came across as if I didn't want to know you. But that is not true. I know I missed out on your life and I will forever be sorry for that. But please allow me to make up for it by letting me be there for Ruths. I understand you and Aaron are having a wedding ceremony in a couple of months and is you will let me would love to be around the next few months that was I can walk you down the aisle. If you dont want me there I will understand but please understand I really make up for what I did.

With much love,

Dad

Emily was speechless. She slipped the letter back into the envelope. Of course, she wanted to have her father walk her down the aisle. But if she was being honest she was planning on asking tom to walk her. He had been more of a father then her real one and she thought of him as a father. But she also wanted Ruth to know her grandfather. But she had been let down by her father to many times and didn't want the came for her daughter so she would really have to think about what was best for her and Ruth. but also she would have to talk to Aaron. I mean he clearly didn't like the guy and should have a say in whether he wants Ruth around him or if he wants to have him at the wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

Today was the day, the day they had been waiting forever to happen. It was crazy to think they had been together a little over a year. They eloped about a month after getting engaged they had a daughter and know they were having their real wedding ceremony. They decided they wanted this to be just like a real wedding so Emily was going to be called Emily Rhodes until the end of the ceremony they were going to say I do all of it. Emily decided that she didn't want her father at her wedding or in hers or Ruth's life. After talking to Aaron the decided that he gave up on that choice forever ago. They started focusing on the wedding Emily found the perfect wedding dress. She asked Kaylee to be her maid of honor and asked Nadia and some of her cousins on her mother's side to be her bridesmaids. They decided to have the wedding in the white house rose garden it looked amazing in November. Emily was in the rose garden directing people bringing the chairs and the flowered arch around. After about two hours she had to go start getting ready. She pulled her hair into a tucked fancy bun. She wanted to keep her makeup light and natural but still fancy. Kaylee helped Emily into her dress. She went with a Simple 3/4 A-line dress with Long Sleeves and Button on the Back. it was simple but it was exactly what she wanted. She got a diamond belt to put on her waist to add a small amount of delta to her dress. She could not believe today was the day that she was going to marry the love of her life. She clipped her vail into her bun. She went with a long vail the trailed behind her dress. It had flowered lace around the border it was perfect. She was all ready and was only running behind 15 minutes the bridesmaids walked out to the hallway while Emily took good behind her bone final look in the mirror when she saw tom walk in from behind her.

"Wow Emily you look amazing," he said walking in he was honored when Emily asked her to walk her down the aisle and obesity agreed.

"Thank you ," Emily said blushing to turn around.

"Emily im not here as the president I am here as your friend please call me tom." tom said giving Emily a hug.

"Thank you for doing this I really appreciate it," Emily said and she gave him a hug

"I am honored to walk you down the aisle. Now, how about we go and see your husband." Aaron said putting his hand out which Emily took. She stood behind her bridesmaids who were wairing light pink lacy dresses they all looked amazing. Emily took a deep breath as she hears the wedding song.

Aaron stood under the arch at the front of the rose garden he looked into the crowd and saw Ruth sitting on his mother's lap. He gave her a small wave and his mother waved Ruth's hand back at him when he heard the harp player and piano start to play. He looked down the aisle and saw the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle he didn't know why but he felt nervous. Then he took a double-take when he saw Emily and tom walk out of the hallway into the rose garden. She gave him a small smile as she walked down to him. To let go of emilys hand as Emily reached for Aarons's hand. Aaron gave her a small wink as she stepped up onto the platform. They had asked seth to officiate the wedding. Emily turned around to give Kaylee her flowers and turned back toward Aaron grabbing his hands.

"Today we are here to celebrate the already marriage between my two closet friends," seth said starting out the ceremony. "I have always been the third wheel to this duo but I dont think that I would want to be this wheel to anybody else," he said as Emily gave him a small smile. "Know I if I could give you some advice Aaron. If you ever get in a fight Emily is right. I mean not that she is probably is anyway." seth causing everybody to laugh. "Know I think we should start the vows, Emily you can go first," seth said handing Emily the mic she looked up at Aaron with a small smile before starting.

"Aaron Shore you are the best thing in my life. I finally put my pride aside and let you in at the darkest moment in my life and you put a light in it. You brought me out of a dark place and made me happy again. We have gotten such an amazing gift." Emily said turning toward Ruth. "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to officially become Mrs. Emily Shore. I promise to always stand by your side and love you no matter what. I love you." Emily said finishing her vows handing the microphone back to seth before whipping a stray tear on her cheek Aaron brought his hand up to her cheek rubbing it giving her a slight smile before seth handed him the microphone.

"Emily Alicia Rhodes at fifteen I made a promise to my self that I would make it big in DC. at 20 years old I told myself that nobody would want to date me let alone marry me and start a family with me. Then at 21, I turned a corner on capitol hill and my life changed forever when I got coffee spilled all over the front of my shirt" Emily started giggling. "Even though it took us ten years to get here I would rather wait for ten waiting to marry you then marry any other woman in my first year knowing her. You have given me the greatest gift I could ask for." Aaron said turning his attention to Ruth. "I promise to support you in anything you want to do as well as be there when you need me. I love you always have always will." Aaron said finishing up his vows handing seth the microphone back

"Well I might need a tissue after those know I know that you guys want to get to the kissing part but I have to ask/," seth said causing the crowd to laugh again. "Emily Alicia Rhodes do you take Aaron Samuel Shore to be your lawfully wedded husband."

Emily turned toward Aaron smiling. "I do," Emily said giving Aarons hand a small squeeze.

"And Aaron Samuel Shore do you take Emily Alicia Rhodes to be your lawfully wedded wife," seth said not even needing to hear the answer

"I do," he said returning the small hand squeeze.

" well, I won't beat around the bush anymore. With the power invested in me, I am glad to name your husband and wife. Aaron, you may kiss your bride." seth said as Emily threw her arms around Aarons's neck and he grabbed her by the waist. She arched her back slightly before Aaron picked her up off her the ground. "Ok ok Aaron lets save it for the honeymoon," Seth said chucking as Aaron pulled away and grabbed Emily's hand walking back down the aisle. After they stopped in the hallway when Aaron's parents walked out with Ruth

"The ceremony was beautiful Emily," Gloria said handing Ruth to Emily

"Thank you so much I am so happy that she stayed good though it all" Emily said placing her on her hip.

" she was perfect," Samuel said giving Aaron a hug.

"Well why don't you guy go hide in the office we set aside so we can move every into the dining room," Tom said walking out of the rose garden ushering Emily Aaron and Ruth into the office they set up while they wait for the reception to start Aaron sat down with Ruth on his lap while Emily fixed up her hair and reapply during her lipstick before walking over and sitting next to them. When Gloria walked in.

"It's time to go," she said with a smile. Aaron's mom said walking into the office. " I'll take her into the room and we will be waiting for you," she said picking Ruth up from Aaron's arms before walking out of the office.

"What do you say are you ready to go party," Aaron said putting his hand out which Emily took

"Of course Mr. Shore," Emily said giggling giving him a kiss before intertwining Their fingers intertwined as they walked to the dining room when they walked in the dinning y'all everyone was on their feet clapping Emily and Aaron sat down with Ruth on Emily's left in a reclining high chair. She just started doing about three weeks ago so she was able to sit with her parents on there wedding Aaron on her right and the groomsmen to his right. The bridesmaids were sat next to ruth. They started eating dinner. Dinner went well and Emily gave Ruth off to their nanny who was taking her to the house and wait for Aaron's parents to watch her while they went on their honeymoon. Emily thought about taking her with them but Gloria insisted on watching her while they went and spent time as a couple. Emily and Aaron gave Ruth a kiss as they would be leaving for the Hamptons right after the reception. Two hours later Emily and Aaron were having the first dance. Emily had her head rested on her shoulder while they slowly swayed on the dance floor.

"This day has been absolutely perfect," she said breaking the silence they had.

"Yeah its has but any wedding where I get to marry you is going to be a perfect wedding," he said sweetly

"Right back at ya," she said before giving him a kiss. Then seth came up behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The car is here ready to take you to the airport sir," he said chuckling know Aaron hated being called that.

"Seth," he said warningly as Emily giggled in the back round.

"Ok ok i'm sorry Aaron but Seriously you two have a great time you deserve it," he said giving Aaron and Emily a hug before they walked out to get on the plane to the Hamptons.

I actually did a lot of research into this chapter I found the dress online as well as the vail and bridesmaids dress. i hope you enjoyed this light-hearted chapter xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

It was their last full day in the Haitians till they had to get back to the busy liv life back in DC.

"I wish we could live here forever," Emily said as she and Aaron walked down the beach hand and hand.

"What about our daughter," Aaron said chuckling

"We can bring her her" she added as she turned to look at the water. Aaron came up behind her placing his arms around her shoulders as she grabbed his arms squeezing them. " it is just so perfect" she sighed

"I know I can't believe we have been here a whole week," Aaron said placing his head on Emily's head.

" oh my god imagine how big Ruth got you saw how fast she has grown in the past few weeks," Emily said turning towards Aaron.

" hon It is not like we are going to go back and Ruth is going to be a teenager ok she will still be three months old," Aaron said laughing placing his hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Yeah I know I just miss her" Emily added as Aaron's phone started to ring.

" it's the president," Aaron said slightly confused.

" go ahead. I'll be waiting here when you did." She said with a tight-lipped smile. She knew it must have been important because kirkman told her that he wanted them to disconnect form dc. Aaron walked down the beach as Emily sat down in the sand taking out her phone and FaceTimejng Gloria to see Ruth.

" hi Emily how are you guys doing," Gloria said happily answering the phone

"We're good Aaron just got a call from dc so I thought I would call you and say hi to Ruth," Emily said as she heard a sound on the other side of the phone

" of course here she is," Gloria said sitting next to Ruth lying in her stomach on the living room floor. She instantly smiled seeing her mother on the phone

"Hello my love," Emily said smiled good at her daughter. " how has she been for you guys," Emily questioned.

" she has been she is almost sleeping through the night only waking up once or twice a night and she has been an angel all day."

"That is great. Aaron and I were talking about letting her sleep in the nursery soon but I don't want to do it till she sleeps through most the night so"

"Well I think that will be happing very soon," Gloria said with a smile.

"Hey sorry about that hon. Oh hey, mom how are things back home."

" Hey, Aaron. Things are good Ruth is being amazing." His mother said as Aaron took a seat on the sand next to Emily.

" she said that she is starting to sleep through most of the night," Emily said turning towed Aaron

" that's great that means we can move her into her room soon," Aaron said happily " I am so proud of you Mija," Aaron said smiling at Ruth on the phone.

"Well we will let you two go and we will see you tomorrow text me when you guys land," Gloria said

" will do mom love you. Love you Ruth" Aaron answered

" bye love you guys," Emily said hanging up when she looked up in the sky she saw fireworks in the sky. She keyed back in Aaron's lap resting her head on his chests taking in the last few hours of their honeymoon. They must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she woke up it was dark looking for her phone she squinted her eyes at the brute screen before seeing it was two am.

"Babe we should probably go back to the house," she said slightly shaking Aaron's shoulder. He sat up slightly

"Yeah yeah we have to be at the plane soon let's go," he said grabbing her hand leading her back to the beach house they had rented out for the week. Emily has to admit that she was kinda nervous about how her honeymoon would be with the secret service on their trail but Aaron asked them to stay as far as they could and still be their jobs which they agreed to.

They woke up the for the last time on there honeymoon to the secret service saying they ordered them breakfast in bed. They are before starting to pack up their bags before calling Gloria one more time before getting on Air Force One. When they landed they were greeted by press and paparazzi trying to get a glimpse of the Vice President and second lady. They were walked to the motor cage by the secret service trying to keep the cameras away from them. When they got back to the house the president and his family was there as well as Nadia a and Aaron's parents

" it is so good to see you two I hope you had a great time." The President said giving Emily a hug and shaking Aaron's hand

" We did thank you, sir, so much," Emily said when Gloria brought out Ruth.

"Someone just woke up from their nap," she said handing Ruth to Emily.

" oh, I missed you so much," Emily said giving the Ruth t a hug and kiss on her head before handing her to Aaron who did the same. They all walked inside was Emily showed them pictures she took on her phone while Aaron sat on the floor with ruth. When the presidents' phone started ringing

"Excuse me," he said standing up and walking into the hallway

"So how were the Hamptons," Gloria said smiling at Emily and Aaron.

"It was amazing I think we should all just run away there," Emily said giggling back on the couch

"Dont tempt me Em," Aaron said laughing when tom walked back into the living room.

"I am sorry to have to do this but Aaron we need to go we are needed in the Command it's urgent." tom said as Emily had a small amount of sadness in her eye.

"Right know sir," Aaron questioned not really wanting to leave

"Yes I am so sorry." tom said. Aaron nodded giving ruth a kiss on the head before standing up and giving Emily a kiss before rushing out the door. Emily let out a small sigh before picking ruth up off the floor.

"So when do you guys have to go back to Texas," Emily said walking into the kitchen

"We fly out tonight we are gonna miss this little one," Gloria said following her as she grabbed a bottle from the fridge.

"Well, you guys know you are welcome here anytime," Emily said as she started feeding ruth

"Well thank you we love to be able to come and visit and we will be able more once Samuel retires next year," she said sitting down on at the kitchen island. "Do you know if Aaron is going to run for president after this term," Gloria questioned trying to make conversation.

"Um I'm not sure we have not really talked about it," Emily said bringing her into deep thought. Emily kept thinking about what Gloria asked earlier in the day. Aaron was gone for the whole afternoon. Emily gave ruth her bath and put her to bed before hopping in the shower. She got out and got into her silk romper that she loved waring to wear to bed. She was bruising her hair out when she heard Aaron walk into the bedroom. "Hey babe in here," she said she said brushing out her hair.

"Hey Em, im sorry I had to run out like that it was crazy in command opps," Aaron said giving her a kiss on her temple.

"It's ok can I ask you something." she said putting her brush down on "are you going to run for president next term," she said turning toward him.

"Umm im not sure we haven't really talked about out it. I mean its always a possibility but if it's not what's best for us then I won't." he said rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders."

"No no I mean I was just wondering. If it is something you want to do then I will stand by your side and we will make it work," she said wrapping her arms around her neck while he pulled her in by her waist.

"I love you," he said giving her a kiss before moving to her neck.

"I love you too Aaron but we can't do this your parents are right next door and our daughter is right in our room," Emily said chuckling in his into his shoulder while he pulled away.

"Yeah yeah when can she move into her own room again," he said laughing.

"Six months so about 8 more weeks," Emily said giving him another kiss before turning back to the mirror and pulling her hair into a ponytail while Aaron went to get changed out of his hoodie.


	22. Chapter 22

"I am sitting with second lady Emily shore," the interviewer said once they went on air. " thank you so much for joining me today ma'am"

"Thank you for having me," Emily said trying to put on the most respectful smile.

"So let's get right into so first the wedding ceremony was beautiful you looked beautiful." The lady said starting the interview.

"Thank you. I loved the wedding it was everything I could hope for." Emily answered it would be an understatement if she said this was weird she was used to being interviewed as the chief of staff, not the second lady.

"And little baby Ruth. She is Beautiful is she going to be a big sister anything soon" the lady asked causing Emily's eyes to widen

"Umm I don't think right now she is so young and I and the Vice President are still getting used to the whole parenting thing but I think in the future it is definitely a possibility," Emily answered she was being honest. She truly thought there would be more kids just not right now.

"Speaking of the Vice President. There was that scandal with his ex Isabell and it was rumored that you left the naval observatory did you believe that he cheated on you" Emily hated answering questions about her family but she would have much rathered then this.

"No I wasn't moved into the naval observatory and I was packing and just decided to sleep there while it did," Emily said trying not to slap the interviewer across from her.

"How did you react when you heard the story." The last asked while Emily just wanted this interview to end.

"Well I knew it was going to happen because Aaron warned me before so I knew it wasn't true and if she wasn't pregnant and she tried to blackmail the Vice president I can ensure you she would not be working in DC the president and Vice President just have hearts," Emily said kinda snippy hoping they could just move on.

"Ok one last question is the Vice President planning on running for president after kirkman"

" right now we are not sure but if that is something he wishes to do and it is a good choice for our family than we will make it happen," Emily said release they changed the topic.

"Well thank you ," the interviewer said standing up shaking her hand.

"Your welcome," Emily said standing up. 'Thank go that is over' Emily thought walking out of the east room making her way to Aaron's office. She walked in and it was empty but his jacket was there which meant he was in the building so she thought she would wait for a little to see if stopped in. She walked over to his desk were she saw framed pictures. There were two of Ruth. Some of him and friends from college, and some with cousins. Then she noticed the pictures of her. There was on he took of her in England web he gave her the ring. One Seth took when he proposed of the two on the stage. She smiled as she saw the last one of their first kiss on their wedding day that his dad took when she heard the door open.

"Hey babe what are you doing here." She heard Aaron ask.

"Oh, I was in the building for that interview with Kay Mclain so I thought I would stop by and say hey. Hey," Emily said smiling walking toward him giving him a kiss.

"Hey yeah I saw that. It looked though." Aaron said leaning on his desk holding her by the waist.

"Yeah let's just say I was glad when it was over," Emily said giggling.

" Yeah so what do you have going on for the rest of the day," Aaron asked

" I have a meeting with OCFRA in let's see," Emily said looking at Aaron's watch. " 1 hour and then hopefully going home to let the nanny go home," Emily said smiling. " you think you're going to make it home for dinner," Emily asked.

"Yeah as long as things stay how they know I should be able to," Aaron said giving her another kiss

"Ok well I should get going I'll see you later I love you," Emily said holding onto his lapels.

"Yeah yeah I'll let you go I love you," he said giving her one more kiss before she left his office. When she got home she got a text from Aaron

Kirkman wants to know if you want to have dinner tonight. He wants to see Ruth but if you don't we can just reschedule.

No no that sounds great I'll come over what at 7:30?

Sounds good see you then love you

Love you too

Emily got Ruth into a bath before putting her down for a small nap before getting in the shower her self. When she got out of the shower she moved Ruth into her bouncer and put it on the bathroom counter before turning in the tv where she saw Aaron giving a press release. "Look it's daddy Ruth. He is handsome isn't he if you ever have any brothers they are going to have the girls chasing them." Emily said tickling her belly before starting her hair and makeup. Afterword she grabbed a white onesie with a burgundy overall dress and got Ruth dressed. She put a little White bow in Ruth's small amount of hair before getting dressed in a white and blue striped dress with a pair of white heels. She finished getting Ruth ready before strapping her into her car seat and going to the White House. They haven't really brought the baby anywhere besides the White House once for their wedding do it was fun to get her all ready to go.

"Emily it is good to see you. You as well little Ruth" Tom said as they entered the east wing giving Emily a hug after she put Ruth's car seat down. "Well don't we look nice miss Ruth," Tom said laughing seeing Ruth in her car seat.

"Sorry, I'm late," Aaron said walking in. "Hey, babe" Aaron Sid giving her a kiss before bending down picking Ruth up. "Well mommy got you all dressed up know didn't she," Aaron said to Ruth causing Emily to giggle

" well dinner is all ready I have a pack and play set up for Ruth to sit in while we eat," Tom said leading them towed the table. Aaron set Ruth into the pack and play who instantly went reached for some toys. Dinner was lovely it felt good for Emily to be back in the White House. She had not been inside in so long after dinner they sat and talked before Emily looked over at Ruth and saw her passed out in the pack and play.

"We should probably get this one home for the night," Emily said laughing slightly picking Ruth up.

"Of course is she sleeping in your room," Tom asked

"Yeah for a little longer we are gonna move her soon into her room just not quite yet," Emily said buckling Ruth up. "Thank you for tonight sir I really appreciate it," Emily said giving Tom a hug.

"I will see you tomorrow sir," Aaron said shaking toms hand before grabbing Ruth's car seat and Emily's hand before walking toward their car. So I have thought a lot about the presidency after all of this." Aaron said as they started driving.

"Yeah," Emily said looking over at her

"I think I want to run," he said turning towers her. Emily brought her hand to his cheek rubbing it slightly before leaning over this car seat giving him a kiss

"Ok, we can go that if you want too," Emily said with a smile.

"You sure," he asked grabbing her hand on his face

"Yep I told you if that is something you want to do we will do it," Emily said smiling

"I love you," Aaron said giving her a kiss

hey loves. so the last two chapters have kinda just been fun little family ones but I promise there will be more drama coming up soon. xoxo

"I love you too"


	23. Chapter 23

Aaron was resting upon the head bored working on a file with Emily asleep next to him. Last night was Ruth's first night in her room and needless to say, they took full advantage of having their room to them selfs again. Aaron was working on a file when he heard Ruth from down the hall. He climbed out of bed slipping into his pajama pants walking down the hallway.

"Hello, Mija. How did you sleep." Aaron asked walking into the nursery on sitting up in her crib smiling at him. "What do you say are you hungry. " he asked picking her up before walking downstairs putting her into her high chair. He grabbed a jar of banana baby food pulling a chair in front of her starting to feed her small amounts at a time. He was almost done feeding Ruth he heard Emily coming down the stairs

"Good morning my loves," Emily said walking into the kitchen giving Aaron a kiss and then ruth on her forehead. She opened the fridge pulling out the eggs. "Do you want some eggs," Emily asked s she cracked some into the bowl.

"I wish I could but I need to get ready for work. I spot out a spot in my schedule to come home to put her to bed. So as long as there is no national crisis I'll be home for dinner." Aaron said standing up putting a spoon in the sink.

"Ok that sounds amazing," Emily says with a smile while he gives her a kiss before walking upstairs. Emily grabbed some sausage out of the fridge putting them in the pan and placed another pan next to it with her eggs in it.

"I will call you when I have a break I will see you tonight," Aaron said giving Emily a kiss on the side of her head before giving on with a kiss on the top of her head and rushing out the door. Emily finished making her breakfast before sitting next to ruth in her highchair.

"So what do we have on the schedule today little ruth." sitting down taking a bite of sausage

"Baba," she said stretching out her arms smiling. Emily started giggling Emily finished eating her breakfast and picked ruth up bringing her to the floor. She reached the toy horse on the floor when emilys phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said standing up as she started pacing the living room.

"Emily it's me." the man on the other side of the phone

"Da- dave what do you want I made it very clear I wasn't interested in talking to you," Emily said as she stopped paceing in shock

"I know-i know I just thought I would try one more time I really want to be in your life be able to b a father a father in law and grandfather." she heard dave say on the other side of the phone

"Well then maybe you should have been a father during my life in order to do that" Emily said as her voice cracked.

"Can we at least start small maybe lunch." dave said with hope. Emily took a minute to think.

"I can do lunch today but it will only be me ruth will not be there," Emily said very firmly.

"Thank you Emily I will see you there." dave said before Emily hung up wiping a tear off her cheek. She looked down at ruth who was looking up at her sad.

"Ready to play baby," Emily said smiling sitting down her who instantly smiled back. Emily played with her for about an hour before putting her down for a nap before getting in the shower. She knew she would have to tell Aaron but right now she just wanted to get through this to see if it was even worth it. She started curling her hair and got dressed when the nanny arrived. Emily told her that there was a bottle of the formula of milk in the fridge for when ruth woke up. She entered the restaurant and saw a dave sitting at a table.

"Emily it is good to see you." dave said going in for a hug which Emily dodged by sitting down. "Right so how is ruth," he asked sitting down.

"She's good but can we not talk about her," Emily said sternly

"Yeah yeah so I just wanted too let you know I was hurt when you told me you didn't want me at your wedding." dave said looking down at the menu

"Huh you were hurt I wonder if that felt any worse then having your father leave," Emily said sarcastically.

"Do you known how it feels to watch your daughter walked down the aisle by her boss."

"No but I know who it feels to be walked down the aisle by my boss," Emily said getting mad. "You know what this was a bad idea. I am going to go home to my daughter and I think you should lose my number," she said standing up walking out of the restaurant when she reached the car Aaron started calling her. "Aaron hey what's up," she said answering the phone climbing into the back seat of the car.

"Hey babe where are you," she asked causing emilys heart rate to speed up

"Umm, I had a meeting." Emily lied.

"A lunch meeting. The nanny said you were going to lunch" Aaron said slightly confused.

"Wait you're at home," Emily asked as her heart rate started speeding up.

"Yeah babe what is wrong. Where are you really."

"um .. I just went out for lunch so I will see you when I get home," Emily said trying to get out of the phone call.

"Yeah I actually have to get back but ill see you at dinner I love you," he said

"Love you too," Emily said before handing up. Afterword she barred her face in her hands. She hated lying to Aaron she never kept anything from im for so long when she got home ruth was sitting in the living room playing with toys. She let the nanny go before changing the channel to the news and sitting down with ruth on the floor. The rest of the day seemed to fly by when she started cooking Aaron walked in.

"Hey, babe how was your day," Emily asked the guilt of lying still in her stomach

"It was good are you going to tell me where you really went today," Aaron said frustrated next to her

"Um, I had lunch with my father." Emily looked down at the pan of veggies in front of her.

"Why did you do that," he said in a huff.

"Because he called and asked me too so I went but you dont have to worry about it all he wanted to talk about was how he was hurt that he didn't get to walk me down the aisle," Emily said grabbing plates and dishing out dinner.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going," Aaron asked

"Because I wanted to see what would happen," Emily said pureeing the vegges for ruth before walking to the table to sit down. They ate in silence the whole time before Aaron offered to put ruth to bed himself since he had not been home in a while. Emily got in the shower while he put her to bed while she was getting ready for Aaron to walk into the bathroom.

"Em, what's going on I thought you said you didn't want your father to be in your life." Aaron aid confused

"I don't Aaron," Emily whispered

"Then why did you go to lunch with him today!" Aaron said raising his voice

"Because Aaron you have no idea what it feels like to not have a have your mom and dad and Nadia and your whole family. I had to have my boss walk me down the aisle. Do you know how it feels to for a girl to not be able to have her father walk down the aisle no you dont so im sorry for trying to give him a second shot." Emily said raising her voice as she started crying Aaron as going to say something when ruth started crying in her room.

"Go get her I need to sleep," Emily whispered walking into the bedroom. Aaron took a deep breath before walking out of the bedroom. Emily was almost falling asleep when she felt Aaron climb into bed and kiss her shoulder.

"I'm sorry em. I didn't want to make you feel bad I just dont want to see you hurt" Aaron whispered.

"I just thought something had changed but once again he didn't want me all he said was that he was hurt," Emily said rolling into Aaron's chest.

"I am so sorry em but you are better without him and I will do whatever I can do to make you know that I will never hurt you or Ruth," Aaron said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know I love you and Im sorry for lying to you," she said giving him a kiss

"I love you too and I get to why you lied but I need you to know that you dont have too ok".


	24. Chapter 24

Emily rolled over and felt Aaron's side of the bed empty she sat up and saw a note on the nightstand she reached over and grabbed it.

Morning love,

Got a call at 2 in the morning so I had to run out but my parents are coming in today they should be here around 5 and I am going to try my best to get out of her by 7 for dinner. Ruth was crying when I was about to leave so I gave her the teething ring from the freezer and she fell asleep again. I will call you when I have a break I love you

-A

Emily slipped out of bed and walked into Ruths room. She was still asleep in her crib so Emily closed the door slightly leaving it a crack open and walked downstairs. She started making breakfast. She poured the scrambled eggs in the pan before grabbing the strawberries from the fridge and started cutting them up into slices. She finished making the eggs when she heard ruth on the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. She moved the pan off the stove and walked upstairs.

"Good morning gereges how did you sleep.," Emily said happily walking into her room. Ruth was holding onto the side of her crib laughing. Emily reached in picking her and changing her diaper before walking downstairs. It felt weird but her stomach kinda felt nauseous when she was walking around. She shook it off as hunger and put ruth into her high chair. She put the strawberries into a bowl next to a plate of eggs. She sat next to her and watched her eat while she had some eggs her self. All of a sudden she got up and ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet. She looked at her self in the mirror. 'No thats not possible' she thought to her self. Shaking her head she walked back into the kitchen and threw her eggs away. She sat back next to ruth and watched as she ate. Afterword she turned on some music and let ruth crawl around and play with toys while she cleaned up after breakfast. 'There is no way ruth is 8 months old' Emily thought as she washed the pans in the sink. She finished cleaning up and walked into the living room sitting on the couch watching ruth play with toys and make her silly little noises. Before she knew it ruth was asleep on the couch so she carried her up to her crib and walked into her bathroom. She opened the cabinet above the sink and took out a small box. She sat down opening the box. "Oh my god" she whispered after a couple of minutes looking down at the stick.

"Hey em whats up what was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone," Kaylee said finding Emily pacing in the kitchen.

"This morning after I took one bite of eggs I got really sick," Emily said looking at her hands

"Ok," Kaylee said concerned

"Look at this," Emily said handing her a small stick.

"Oh my god, your pregnet…. Again." Kaylee said with wide eyes staring at the stick.

"I know I mean I always knew me and Aaron would have more kids I just didn't think it would be so soon I mean ruth is only 8 months old," Emily said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah but I mean she will be a year and a half by the time the baby gets here," Kaylee said trying to be optimistic. "What are you going to do," Kaylee asked sitting down.

"I mean what can I do I mean we are clearly going to have it I just wish it would have been a little bit more down the line," Emily said.

"Are you happy," Kaylee asked hearing Emily's voice.

"Yeah I mean I love being a mom I think I'm just in shock," Emily said looking up smiling.

"Ok well I have to get back to work but congratulations and I'm here if you need to talk," Kalee said giving Emily a hug before rushing out the door. The rest of the day Emily hung out with ruth until Gloria and Samuel showed up.

"Oh Emily it is so good to see you," Gloria said giving her a hug.

"You too im so happy you guys decided to visit," Emily said giving Samual a hug.

"Hey Ruth," Samuel said bending down picking her up as she crawled over to him.

"So how is everything going here," Gloria asked.

"Good good I am still with the OCFRA and ruth is growing good Aaron is so good at being home at bedtime," Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah will ruth be having any brothers or sisters anytime soon," she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Umm… eventually, I don't know about yet but I definitely want to have more kids." Emily hated lying to her in-laws but she knew she had to tell Aaron before she told anyone else I mean she already told Kaylee.

"Well whenever you do they will be perfect," Gloria said squeezing Ruth's cheeks. Emily sat there catching up with her in-laws for a couple of hours before she and Gloria started making pork chops and fried veggies for dinner while Samuel played with ruth on the floor.

"Hey, guys, sorry I am a little late," Aaron said walking into the house hanging up his coat.

"Its ok hi honey its good to see you," Gloria said giving Aaron a hug.

"Its good to see you to mom," Aaron said giving his short mother a hug.

" Hey hon can I talk to you for a sec.," Emily said wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Yeah what's up," he said as they walked into the dining room.

"So this morning I was eating and I got sick. Like really sick so on a whim I took a pregnancy test and.." Emily said looking at her feet.

"Wait are you pregnant," Aaron asked Emily simply nodded. "Why dont you seem happy?" Aaron asked seeing the look on emilys face

"I am, trust me it's just that ruth is so young I wasn't planning on having more kids till she was at least two you know," Emily said looking up at Aaron

"I know but hey we will make it work right," he said giving Emily a hug.

"Yeah but hey let's not tell your parents right know not yet least soon but not yet," Emily said before giving him a kiss.

"Ok yeah that makes sense," he said giving her another kiss. They walked back into the main room and started eating. Emily just could not believe this is happing she loved having kids and being a mom but so soon she just worried she would not be able to give her kids the best life and she really wanted to since she didn't have the best one. But she knew Aaron was right they would make this work and she knew she already loved the little baby inside her.


	25. Chapter 25

"Seth seth."

"Yes Jonathan what can I do you for today." seth said slightly annoyed

"Rumors are saying that the second lady is pregnant again with hers and the vice presidents second child is it true." the reporter asked.

"Right now the vice president has not announced that but I think we have more important things to discusses then the family of the vice president so we are clearly all done here thank you," seth said closing his file and stepping off the podium. He was walking back to his office when he saw Emily walking through the halls. "Emily hey its good to see you," he said causing Emily took look up from her phone.

"Seth hey yeah sorry I have been really busy," she said giving him a hug

"No its good a kid can do that to you. What are you doing here anyway" seth said as he continued to walk to his office Emily next to him.

"Yeah um, I had a meeting for the OCFRA and was just on my way out," she said walking into his office. "Anyway how have you been," she asked

"Good good look hey just because I have already gotten questions about it and hey won't stop. Are you pregent again?" seth said just biting the bullet.

"Umm," Emily said looking down at her feet. "Yeah, I am we found out last week your the only one who knows so far. Well, you and Kaylee so for right know can you just defer those questions till we get to telling Aarons parent and everyone." Emily said looking up at seth.

"Yeah yeah of course just let me know when," he said. 'Congratulations." he said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, you should come over sometime see ruth it's crazy how big she's gotten since you last came over," she said sitting across from Emily.

"Yeah no yeah I would love too," seth said sitting down. "Are you going to the governor's ball tonight," he asked

"Yeah yeah I just have to stay clear of reporters asking why im not drinking champagne," Emily said laughing as her phone started to ring. "Hello. Kaira hey how is everything. Oh, she is ok yeah im on my way home know ill see you soon." Emily said hanging up. "Sorry seth that was the nanny ruth is teething and won't eat anything before her nap so I got to go but I will see you tonight," she said standing up.

"No problem I will see you tonight," seth said smiling before she walked out of the room.

"Hey seth," Aaron said poking his head into Seth's office. "Was that Emily that a saw leave you office," he asked walking in

"It was sir," seth said standing up getting a death stair from Aaron. "You know I have t call you that at work," seth said sitting back down

"I know I know I just hate it," Aaron said sitting down where his wife just left.

"Congratulations by the way," seth said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah thanks, she told you about that," Aaron said.

"I got asked at the press conference and asked her. Two kids man you guys are getting busy," seth said laughing

"Why do you make things so weird," he said smiling looking at his hands. "But yeah we found out last week it is definitely going to be crazy." Aaron said leaning back in his chair "she is worried about how young ruth is but we're both excited." Aarons said rubbing his eye. "Wait you got asked about it today," Aaron said raising his eyebrows at the press secretary

"Yeah um Jonathan from teen mogue asked," seth said looking through files

"Why do they have press credentials again," Aaron asked

"I have no idea," seth answered in a huff.

"Well I got to go, man, I'll see you tonight," Aaron said standing up walking toward the door and leaving.

When he got home Emily was already dressed in a bright yellow lace tea-length dress "you look beautiful" he said hugging her from behind.

"Thank you you should go et changed while I give her dinner before the nanny comes," Emily said putting some chicken in front of ruth in her high chair. Aaron went up stair quickly getting changed into his tux before fixing his hair and washing his face he heard Emily talking to the nanny. So he quickly grabbed his dress shoes and walked downstairs.

"Ready to go, babe," he asked grabbing her coat.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said giving Ruth a kiss of the top of her hair before slipping into her coat. Aaron gave Ruth a kiss before walking out of the house. "So what are we gonna do if the press asked about the baby. Because they already asked Seth" Emily asked as soon as they started driving.

"Well I don't think our families should find out through the press so we can just dodge the questions and release a statement later," Aaron said grabbing Emily's hand.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you but my aunt Katie called today she wants to come down soon. She hasn't been able to since the wedding" Emily said turning towards Aaron.

"Of course. Your aunt is the only one in your family that likes me" he said chucking a little.

"My family likes you they just don't show it vary

well," Emily said smacking Aaron's chest slightly. Emily's family is very protective so they don't let people in very easy and most of them always said that Aaron and Emily moved to fast. The other ones were very traditional and did not like the fact they had a kid before marriage so Emily's aunt was the only one who really cost and even she couldn't really because she lived in Canada.

"Ready to go," he asked as they pulled up to the White House.

"After you shore" Emily answered after the door opened. She waited on her side of the car while Aaron walked around grabbing her hand walking into the White House east room.

"Hey love birds" they heard Seth said as the walked into the room. "You guys look amazing," he said standing in front of them.

"You as well me. press secretary" Aaron said chucking " how bad are they tonight," Aaron asked pointing to the press on the side of the room.

"Not bad most of the questions are about you em," Seth said turning towered the press. "All of them so far have asked whether your pregnant or not how are gonna play it." Seth Seth asked more intrigued than concerned

"Ovoid the questions until we can tell our family's and hope none of them notice I'm not drinking," Emily says putting on a smile. Before walking into the room. Flashes instantly started going off Aaron wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as they made their way through the press.

" . What do you say about the reports about a second child on the way." one reporter yelled out.

"Right now we are focusing on Ruth and when another child come they come" Aaron answered walking into the crowd.

"Aaron Emily you guys look amazing." The president said hugging Emily before shaking Aaron's hand.

"Thank you, sir, you look great as well," Emily said standing across from Tom

"If I can ask I was asked my comment on your second child are you pregnant em," the present asked as Emily and Aaron looked at each other.

"Yes, sir we found last week sir. But we are waiting to tell our family before we tell the public." Arron says figuring they shouldn't lie to the president

"Of course congratulations you too," Tom said with a smile.

"Mr president they need you on stage," Seth said walking up from behind him.

"Of course." Tom said turning towards him " excuse me" he said before walking away.

"Know to welcome the president of the United States," the man on stage said into the microphone while the room filled with applause. A waiter walked up with a tray of champagne.

"No thank you" answered for both of them before turning his attention to the stage.

"Thank you all so much for joining us tonight. On behalf of the whole administration, we are very excited to have this ball tonight. Our country is coming up to the anniversary of the capital bombing. We as a country need to stay a strong united front I want every state to prosper and strive for greatness. So I know that my staff and the Vice Presidents are here to help with any concerns you may have. God bless you and God bless these United States of America" kirkman said whole the room Filled with Applause.

"He is so good at talking to people," Emily said resting her head on Aaron's shoulder

"He is he always has been," Aaron said kissing her on the top of her head.

"It's crazy to think if you get elected after you run you will be up there giving those speeches isn't it, " Emily said looking up of him.

"Yeah but no matter what happens you will be by my side and that is all that matters," Aaron said looking down at her smiling

"Yeah, you will," Emily said pressing her lips against his. They spent the rest of the night talking to governors and their spouses. They talked about what they needed in their states but also just talking about life and just things people talk about at parties. They said their goodbyes to the president and Seth by the time they got home Emily was asleep on Aaron's shoulder.

"Em em babe we're home," he said shaking her slightly she sat up.

"Let's get inside," she said climbing out of the car. They walked upstairs and Emily got changed while Aaron hoped in the shower. But the time Aaron got out of the shower Emily was crashed on top of the covers. He pulled the extra blanket over his shoulders when Ruth started crying. She had been teaching so she had been having trouble sleeping thought the nights.

"You hurting baby," he asked walking into her room picking her up. He walked downstairs grabbing the teathing ring from the freezer and sitting on the couch he gave Ruth the ring and rested her against his chest. She stopped crying after a while and the quite background of the news put him and Ruth to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Emily babe hows your day going," Emily said answering the phone.

"Its good hows ruth feeling," he asked. The past couple of days ruth has been acting weird she hasn't wanted to eat been sleeping alot and just not acting like her self. This morning Aaron offered to stay home and work from here but Emily insisted that he goes in.

"Good shes sleeping right know. I got her to eat a couple of strawberries but nothing too big. Im just going to keep an eye on her." Emily said sitting down into the couch.

"Yeah well let me know if you need me at home I can always come home," Aaron said walking out of his office.

"Yeah I know ut we are fine here my aunt should be getting here soon and that way ill have some help. Actually she just pulled up I will talk to you later I love you," she said

"I love you too tell her I said hi."

"Will do bye babe," Emily said before hanging up. "Aunt Katie it is so good to see you," Emily said walking outside giving her aunt a hug.

"Oh, Emily it is good to see you too how is little ruth doing," she asked pulling her bag out from the back seat of the car.

"Shes good she is actually sick right now so we are just keeping an eye on her," Emily said leading her aunt into the house.

"Aw no whats wrong," Katie said putting her bag down

"Umm, she has just been weird with eating and tired stiff in the neck things like that," Emily answered looking into the pack and play was ruth was sleeping. "She is also starting to get a rash on her hands here I might call our GP to get an appointment," Emily said as her aunt came to stand next to her.

"Em, that sounds like meningitis. Lindsey had it when she was a baby and she had all those things."

"Wait really what do you think we should do," Emily said considered for the heath of her daughter.

"First take a deep breath then call Aaron I will get you a bag packed for her stuff and we will go to the hospital ok," Katie said putting her hand on emilys shoulder. Emily nodded taking a deep breath before calling Aaron when her aunt walked upstairs.

"Aaron shore," he said answering his phone.

"Babe it's me my aunt and I were talking about ruth and hows she is sick and my aunt thinks she has meningitis. She said we need to take her to the hospital right now." Emily said pacing in the living room.

"What babe you guys think she has meningitis," Aaron said

"Yeah, apparently my cousin had it when she was about her age and had everything ruth is having," Emily said as her aunt walked down the stairs. "Anyway we're going to the hospital can you meet us there," she asked picking up ruth.

"Yeah yeah of course im leaving right now," Aarons said grabbing his jacket off the chair. "Virginia cancel all my meetings for today im going to the hospital. She hears d him tell his assistant. " im leaving know babe I'll see you there ok I love you." he said climbing into his car

"Ok I love you too," she said before climbing into the car that drove to the hospital. While Emily got ruth her aunt walked into the hospital to talk to someone. Emily walked in with ruth who was taken into a pediatrics room and put into a crib. Seconds later Aaron rushed in.

"Em," he said taking her into his arms.

"They are going to take some tests and get back to us," she said pulling away.

"You two have nothing to be worried about this is pretty communion in babies." her aunt Katie said standing up. "Hello Aaron," she said giving him a hug.

"Hello, im Dr. Lauren Stewar. Im going to take a quick test of little Ruths mouth we should get the results back in about 5 minutes if it is positive then we will start her right away on iv antibiotics for 48 hours and then she should be good to go home." the doctor said walking into the room and taking a swab of Ruth's mouth. "I will get this going right away and get the results back as soon as possible," she said walking out of the room.

"How did this happen she almost never leaves the house and when she does she with us," Emily said sinking into the chair.

"Hey no ok she is going to be fine and this is nobody's fault, ok this stuff happens," Aaron said sitting down on the arm next to her. After about five minutes the doctor walked back in. \

"We just got the test results back. She has tested positive for meningitis. We want to get her on a 48-hour iv antibiotic as soon as possible.

"Yes- yes of course whatever you have to," Aaron said standing up.

"Ok." the doctor said before opening the door and pulling in an iv stand. She walked over to the crib and stuck ruth who had been asleep this whole time with the iv needle in her hand. She plugged the machine in. "We should start to see her come back to her normal self. After 48 hours, she can go home. She might be tired and have less of an appetite but every day that stuff will get better, I will be outside if you need anything at all." the doctor said before walking outside the room.

"You should probably call your family they are gonna want to know," Emily said walking to stand next to ruth.

"Yeah I'll call my parents and Nadia I'll be right back," Aaron said giving her a kiss on the temple before exiting the room. He called his mom letting her know what was going on. After he called Nadia and told her and also told her that they wouldn't be able to do dinner as they planned. She understood and told Aaron to call her if he needed anything. After they hung up her stayed outside the room for a second leaning against looking in on the one-way window. He saw Emily still standing next to Ruth's crib while her aunt sat in the chair on the inside of the room.

"Aaron what's going on." he hears from the side of him seeing seth walking toward him. "The secret service told the president that they took you here he sent me to check up on you." he continued finishing his steps towed him.

"Its ruth she has meningitis they have her on 48 hours of antibiotics." he huffed pointing into the room.

"Shit. hows Emily taking this," he asked looking into the room.

"She is stressing her self out which I dont love with her being pregnant but I get it. Seeing your baby in a little hospital gown needle in her hand." Aarons said dropping his face letting out a couple of tears.

"Hey man, it's gonna be ok. She going to be fine," seth said grabbing Aarons by his shoulders. "I am going to go by your place and get you and Emily both changes of clothes and I'll pick up some food on my way back ok," seth said while Aaron nodded. "Ok know go be with your wife because she needs you I'll text you if I need help. I am also going to call the president and let him know ok." seth continued before Aaron walked into the room and seth walked down the hall towards the door.

Aaron lied on a small couch that the room had in it with Emily curled into his side when the machine that ruth was hooked up too started beeping both Aaron and Emily shot up while nurses rushed into the room. "We need you to stand back." a nurse said blocking the form seeing what was happing.

"What's happing to her," Emily said through her tears while Aaron grabbed her.

"Her body is rejecting the antibiotics but the doctor here is going to help her so why dont we come to wait outside." the nurse said leading them into the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

Aaron was sitting on a couch outside Ruths room Emily curled up on his side asleep

"Aaron What up why are you guys out here," seth asked walking up to them with a duffel bag in hand

"Her body was rejecting the antibiotics So we were pushed out of the room." Aaron sid slipping out from under Emily

"Man is she going to be ok," seth asks placing the bag down

"We dont know they are still in there" Aaron answerd rubbing the back of his neck. " im just worried about em. I mean we know how hard it was when I was in the hospital let alone our own daughter. She doesn't like not having control over a citation" Aaron continued turning towards his wife asleep on the couch.

" Yeah, why dont you get out of your suit I'll wait here." Aaron nodded grabbing the bag befre heading to the bathroom. He pulled out the old Georgetown hoodie that seth grabbed from the house and a pair of sweat paints he got changed from his suit he was wearing and ungelled his hair when he walked out the doctor was walking out of her room.

"Sir we got you daughters body reacting the antibiotics and she should be better to go home in about 36 hours." the doctor said

"Ok thank you so much," Aaron answered shaking the doctor's hand befre walking over to Emily still sleeping on the couch. "Em babe Ruth's ok," she said shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Wait she's ok," Emily said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah come why don't you go get changed Seth brought some clothes for us," he said pulling her up by the hands. She nodded taking the bag walking to the bathroom. Aaron walked into Ruth's room and saw her sitting in the crib.

"Hi, baby girl how are feeling," he said rubbing her hand. He felt Emily come out from behind him hugging him resting her cheek against his back. Rubbing her arm slightly. "She's alright." He whispered

"I know I'm just tired and pregnant and scared," she said laughing slightly.

"Why don't you lie down you can't stress yourself, babe," he said turning around taking her in his arms.

"Yeah no I know I'll lie down. " Emily answered while gave her hand and walked over to the couch with her. She fell asleep in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair slowly drifting asleep to the beeps from the machines when he saw the president walk into the door.

"Sir. it is good to see you," he said slipping out of under Emily trying to wake her up walking over to the president shaking his hand.

"I just wanted to see how ruth is and you guys I know it is hard to have a kid in the hospital," he said walking over to the crib.

"How is she doing," he asked

"Shes better the doctors said she could home soon."

"And her," he said nodding towards Emily on the couch.

''

"She's ok. Tired scared at least she's sleeping," he said he said staring at Emily stirring awake befre opening her eyes. She sat up walking to the crib

"Em how are you doing." kirkman asks giving her a hug.

"Im ok tired but im ok," she said wrapping her arms around Aarons's abdomen looking into the crib.

"Well take care of yourselves. I should be getting back. And Aaron dont try to come in for the rest of the week." kirkman said pointing at him.

"Yes sir," Aaron said shaking his hand.

"See you guys soon." the president said before walking out of the hospital room.

Two weeks later ruth was out of the hospital and was almost back to a hundred percent. And Aaron was back at work. He was in his office. When hes assistant came peeking her head in.

"Sir Isabel Pardo is here to see you is it ok if I send her in," she asked.

"Uhh yeah send her in Kelsey." he said dropped his pen while she walked in. "what can I do for you, Isabel."

"We need to talk," she said sitting in the chair across from him.


	28. Chapter 28

Emily was giving ruth a bath when her phone rang. "Hey babe," she said whipping her hands off on her sweat pants

"Hey. um im sorry about this but im going to have to work late again tonight." this was the 4th Wednesday in a row that he had to work late. Normally this would not be an issue but they always had dinner on Wednesday with Kaylee and her boyfriend.

"Ok thats fine should I wait up," she asked slightly becoming annoyed.

"If im not home by 11 then you can go to bed ill wake you when I get home."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too. Talk later."

Emily got ruth out of the tub and texted Kaylee telling her that they were going to have to cancel on dinner again. After putting ruth to bed she got in the shower and sat down to watch tv when she was about to go upstairs for bed her phone rng this time from Kaylee.

"Hey kay what's up," she said answering the phone.

"Hey didn't you say Aaron was working late again," Kaylee said/

"Yeah why whats up."

"Well when you canceled me a David went out to dinner and we just saw him walking out of an apartment." Emily felt her stomach drop. She was standing at the top of the stairs when she heard the front door open.

"Umm. I gotta go ill call you tomorrow kay love you," she said before hanging up and walking into their room.

"Hey babe," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek when he felt the tears on her cheeks. "Woah are you ok."

"Where did you go tonight Aaron and dont say you were working later because I know thats not true," she said turning towerd him raising her eyebrows. Aaron took a deep breath before sinking into the bed.

"I was at Isabelle's," he said looking at his hands

"Oh my god," Emily said taking a step back.

"But it's not what you think." he quickly said

"Oh, really what is a good reason for you going to your ex-girlfriends and lying to you WIFE about it," Emily said raising her voice.

"She lied," he said simply. "She said she was only two months pregent when apparently she was 4 months pregnant," Aaron said staying calmly knowing that there was no reason for him to get mad at her.

"So what her son is your kid."

"Yeah."

"God damn it, Aaron I said I wouldn't be mad about it if it was your baby fro when you two were together why would you lie to me," she said raising her voice again.

"Because I didn't want you to get mad," he said standing up.

"Well too late for that im sleeping in the guest bedroom," she said befre storming out of the room when ruth started crying. "Maybe you should get her since you haven't seen your daughter in a week," she said sticking her head back in the door befre disappearing down the hall.

The next morning Aaron was gone when Emily woke up even though she didn't get much sleep. She met with some organizations befre meeting with Kaylee at the park ruth they didn't bring up the night befre. When they got home the did what the normally did and Emily put her to bed she was washing dished when Aaron walked in leaning against the counter.

"I told Isabell I can't see Jackson anymore," she said with a sigh

"Why would you do that Aaron. I know what it's like to not have your father around he doesn't deserve that." Emily said crossing her arms turning toward him.

"But if it means you leaving im not doing it Emily im not losing you." Emily was about to say something but stopped he pushed himself off the counter walking towerd her. "I can't lose you."

"Im not leaving Aaron. We said death do us part remembers unless you plan on one of us dying soon your not gonna lose me." she said with a small smile. " come here." she said stepping forward wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. He wrapped her arms around the waist pulling her close.

"Did you think I was having an affair with her," he said somberly

"I- I didn't know what to think," she said into his shoulder.

"I said it at the beginning of this and ill say it again. I will never cheat on you," he said into her hair she nodded. "Why dont you head up to get ready to get ready for bed I'll finish this up," he said pulling away. She smiled slightly befre pressing herself up on her tiptoes giving him a kiss.

"I love you" she whispered;

"I love you too," he answered.


	29. Chapter 29

"Babe are you almost done we have to leave for the airport," Emily said giggling holding ruth on her hip. After everything that happened with Isabell, they decided to take a vacation before the new baby came. Emily was 4 months pregent and her belly was just starting to stick out. They announced the pregnancy last week and the press loved it.

"Ok ok im coming," he said closing his laptop putting it into his bag. "Let's go," he said grabbing his bag and grabbing emilys hand and walking down the stairs.

Emily was sitting with ruth asleep on her lap on airforce two sitting across from Aaron sitting on his desk who had his hands resting against his forehead. "You ok," Emily asked shifting ruth on her lap.

"Yeah just something about Columbia is withholding coffee imports until we pull some ships that we have in the Columbian seas," he said squeezing his nose. Emily took a deep breath before standing up placing ruth onto the chair. She instantly curls up sucking her thumb. Emily made her way across the office and resting on her desk next to him.

"Babe this is supposed to be relaxing.." she said running her fingers through his curly hair

"I know I know but I have to figure this out and then I promise this is will be fully relaxing." he sighed resting his hand on her knee.

"Ok, im going to go change her diaper and put her to sleep in the crib. and when we land I am taking that laptop at least for the rest of the day," she said with a small smile

"Yes ma'am," he said giving her a kiss befre she stood up and picking ruth up walking out of the office. " what are we doing about the issue in Columbia," Aaron said as he heard the door close.

"Im sorry president was under the impression this would be taken up by the presdent." the secretary of state said

"Well, then you were under the wrong impression. Know what can we do about Columbia. Is there anything we can withhold to twist their arm." Aaron asked pinching his nose.

"We can withhold all pork products we are the only trade for that and their economics would plummet." the secretary answered

"Ok do it," Aaron answered looking up at the door seeing Emily standing in it leaning against the door frame giving him a look he knew all too well. "And when you do inform the presdent I am on vacation with my family only here for emergences," he answered looking at her causing her to smile.

"Of course sir," he said hanging up.

"So thats it your on vacation," she asked pushing her self off the doorframe and walking into the office as he stood up walking toward her

"Thats it," he said pulling her in by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He pushed her against the desk having her lean against it when they heard ruth crying from the other room.

"Remember when we could just relax without a kid crying," Emily said against his lips.

"Ahh the good old days," he said chuckling. "I'll get her," he said pecking her lips befre walking out. "Oh what's wrong baby," he said walking into the main part of the plane to ruth standing up hilding the side of the pack and play red-faced. He ent down picking her up. "Shhh, it's ok," he said bouncing up and down his ten-month-old daughter.

"Dada," she mumbled grabbing at her father's face.

"What was that," Aaron said surprised. "Hey babe get out here!" he yelled called out causing her to run into the room.

"What what's the matter," she said panicking

"Nothing just listen say it again baby," Aaron said turning towards ruth

"Dada" ruth mumbled again stretching her arms out toward

"Of course her first words were dad she's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Emily said chuckling taking her from Aaron.

"Well, I wouldn't want any other way."

"Sir we are about to land." the stewardess said sticking her head in.

"Yes of course," Aaron said as Emily sat down.

…

After they landed they headed off to a summer house they rented for the week that was right on the beach. Emily just put ruth down for bed. When she walked into their room she saw Aaron lying on the bed reading a file she climbed on top of him lying right down on him.

"Uhh Woah hey babe," he said laughing placing the file next to him.

"Hey," she said giving him a passionate kiss.

"Wow, what was that for," Aaron said counting to laugh wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Does a wife have to have a reason for kissing her husband," she said laughing giving him another quick peck befre resting her head against his chest. After a minute of, she broke it. "How did you move on from Isabell so fast," she said out of know where

"What do you mean," he asked almost confused.

"Well the night Isabell broke up with you you were at my place and kissed me. I mean you literally just moved on how," she asked keeping her head where it was.

"Well, I guess I just knew who I was really in love with because even though I was going through that I still noticed you were gone and didn't want to celebrate without you," he said causing her to look at him with a small smile. She gave him a small kiss befre sliding to the side of him resting her head on his chest.

"I love you. Always have" Emily said simply closing her eyes

"I love you too babe ever since you spilled that coffee down my shirt," he said chuckling as they drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning my love," Aaron said walking into the kitchen giving Emily a kiss on the cheek. "Uh im going to go see Jackson tonight," Aaron said almost awkward.

"Ok," Emily said grabbing three plates from the Cabot,

"You're still ok with it right. Cause if you changed your mind-"

"Aaron I meant what I said I know what it's like not have a father around no one deserves that even if it makes me a little uncomfortable," Emily said handing him his snd Ruth's plates and giving him a kiss.

"Ok ill be home in time to put her to bed," he said placing Ruth's plate down and rubbing her head causing her to giggle

"Okay, I have an appointment next Monday re you gonna be able to make it," Emily asked sitting down.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for anything," Aaron said hiring eating his food before standing up putting his plate in the sink. "I love you," he said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too," she said with a small smile befre he rushed out of the house. When he got to the white house he went right to Isabelle's office to see if it was still ok for him to come over after work tonight. When he pushed open the door he saw her at her desk seemingly whipping off tears.

"Woah are you okay," Aaron asked walking into the office

"Uh yeah yeah im fine whats up sir," she said whipping the tears and standing up.

"Isabell whether we are together or not we have a son and we have to talk to each other.

"Im such an asshole." he heard her mumble.

"Whats the-"

"I lied Aaron," she said abruptly

"What do you mean you lied," Aaron asked anger starting to form.

"Jackson isn't yours," she said looking at her feet.

"What but you-"

"I lied Aaron I thought if you thought that he was yours you would leave Emily and be with me. I still love you Aaron and I want to be with you," she said walking towards him.

"So you try to ruin my marriage. Lie about me having a son which almost ruined my marriage. I have a daughter with Emily Isabell and another aby on the way you really wanted me to just leave her for you." he screamed.

"Im sorry I was despite," she whispered.

"Stay away from me Isabell," he said turning around and slamming the door behind him

Aaron worked the rest of the day confused and angry. He got home he heard Emily in the kitchen and the tv playing some cartoon in the living room. He walked into the kitchen and saw Emily turn towerd him.

"Your home early," she said washing the dishes/

"Yeah I didn't go." e mumbled throwing his jacket on the table.

"Woah you ok," Emily said turning fully toward him.

"Isabell lied Jackson isn't mine," he whispered

"What why would she do that," Emily said walking in front of him.

"She said she thought if I thought that her son was mine that eventually I would leave you for her," Aaron said sinking into the chair

"What oh my god Aaron I am so sorry." Emily breathed out walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"I just dont get hat she would do that why she would think I would leave you for her," he said shaking his head.

"Me neither but I know one thing that always cheers you up," she said wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I dont think you want to have sex right now babe," he said chuckling while Emily slapped his chest.

"No not sex your daughter shes still awake in the living room ill be in there in a minute," she said as he nodded.

He got up and walked into the living room and sank into the couch. Ruth crawled over pulling her self up against the couch smiling at Aaron.

"Come here baby," he said pulling her up onto his lap.

20 minutes later when Emily finished the dishes she walked into the living room she saw Aaron asleep with ruth asleep on his lap. She smiles for a second befre walking in and taking ruth and bringing her stairs. She walked back into the living room sinking into the couch next to Aaron snuggling against his side she felt him wrap his arm around her waist pulling her close giving her a kiss on the top of her head." thank you." he whispered into her hair.

"It's fine I thought you were sleeping," she said closing her eyes against his chest

"No thank you for being you," he said before standing up,

"Come on let's get you to bed," he said reaching his hand out pulling her up giving her a kiss befre they headed to bed.

The next morning Emily had a meeting in the morning and after she pushed into Isabelle's office

"Ma'am is everything ok," Isabell said standing up straight away

"Dont ma'am me Isabell you know im not here as the second lady. You might be the most unbelievable person I have ever met. Lying to Aaron about something like your son being his. Something that almost ruined our marriage."

"But you ruined our relationship," Isabell yelled.

"You know what you have been jealous of me since befre you even met me." Emily shuffled.

"I have been alot of things but jealous of you Emily is not one of them," Isabell said crossing her arms.

"Really you dont think Aaron told me about your temper tantrum when we got off the phone one night, or the presdnet didn't tell me that you were the one who didn't want me working his campaign and wanted me working kirkmen because you knew if I worked Aaron's it meant late nights alone in Aarons office. And know lying to Aaron about this. I am sorry for what we did to you Isabell I am but I am not sorry for being in love with Aaron and I am not sorry for him being in love with me."I think you forget he was in love with me first and while you guys were dating." Emily said turning towerd the door

" well I would never investigate someone I love for treason," Isabell said. Emily simply took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out walking towerd Aarons office leaning against his desk his jacket was nit the so she thought he was gone she began to cry when he opened the door she shot up.

"Babe are you ok," he said closing the door.

"I was just thinking I loved back when I had to investigate you and I knew you loved me but I did it anyway. Why"

"I think we both knew we loved each other but weren't ready to be in love," Aaron said walking towerd her placing his hands on her waist.

"What do you mean," she said confused

"I mean you were just starting to work at the white house and just broke up with kyle and I was starting as chief of staff and I think that even though we were in love it wasn't the right time. our love is like a fine wine." e said causing her to giggle

"I love you," she said giving him a hug.

"not as much as I love you," he whispered

"yes i do," she said giving hima kiss

"that's not possible em." he said looking into her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Emily was almost nine months pregnant. Aaron Was trying to work as much as he could from home in case she went into labor. He was lying in bed next to her his arm around her waist. When he felt her wince in pain.

"You ok babe" he whispered as she sat up.

"Yeah I just think im starting to have contractions," she said closing her eyes her hand on he stomach

"what" Aaron shouted standing up

"Yeah it's fine it's going to be a while till we can go to the hospital," she said squeezing her eyes closed

"You sound like your in alot of pain are you sure your ok," he said concerned.

"Yeah, contractions will do that to you. Its gone none you can lie back down im gonna go get a .drink of water," she said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Babe are you sure you dont want me to wake my parents up and get ready to go," Aaron said lying his head against his headboard.

"Im sure babe," she said pushing her self if the bed and walking towerd the door when she felt wetness run down her leg when she had her hand on her doorknob. "Hey, babe you might want to actually wake your parents Up my water just broke," Emily said walking back toward the bed and sitting at the foot of it.

"What ok ok you sit there ill go get them," he said standing ul giving her a kiss on the forehead and rushing out of the room without even putting a shirt on.

Alexandra Indigo Shore was born at 2:04 am on March 12th. Alexandra is the second daughter of the vice president and second lady. Their first daughter ruth being born in November a little over a year ago. The vice president has asked for privacy for him and his family at this happy time. His press conference for next Tuesday had been rescheduled. It was believed that it was going to be when he announced his candidly for the presidency but we will have to wait and see.

Aaron saw the story on his twitter feed rolling his eyes before looking up when he heard Alexandra starting to cry in the bassinet Emily was asleep so he stood up walking over picking her up. "Shhhh its ok daddy here," he said bounding her up and down.

"She looks just like you." he heard from behind him and saw Emily looking at him with a smile on her face.

"You think so I think she looks more like you," he said walking towerd the bed handing Alexandra to her.

"Are your parents coming up with Ru," Emily asked grabby Alex by her hand

"Yeah they should be up soon," he said giving her a kiss.

"Knock knock." they heard tom say sticking his head in the room seth walking in behind him.

"Sir so nice to see you. Seth what's up," he said as they walked in.

"You as well I haven't seen the news yet have you decided on a name," he asked. Emily and Aaron looked at each other with smiles.

"We have sir. Her name is Alexandra. Alex for short." Emily said with a small smile.

"After-" tom said stunned

"We could not think of a better name then women we know would have loved our children very much. Would you like to hold her" Emily said

"Of course." tom said taking her from Emily.

"She looks like a girl version of Aaron," seth said looking over the president's shoulder.

"Thats what I said," Emily said laughing

"Hello, we have a big sister who is ready to meet her little sister." Aarons's mom said walking into the room along with his father who had ruth on his hip befre he put her down snd she ran to Aaron almost tripping when she reached him.

"Woah watch it trigger," he said chuckling

"Well get out of here she is beautiful." the president whispered giving Alexandra back to Emily who gave him a smile. Aaron put ruth down on the bed and she crawled up the bed next to her mother.

"This is your sister Alexandra ruth," Emily said with a smile.

"Sis" ruth mumbled

"Thats right," Aaron said with a smile giving ruth a kiss on the head.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been almost three months since Alex was born and to say ruth was taking not being the only child bad would be s understatement. But tonight was the state dinner and tom insisted on it being when Aaron announce he was running for president. Normally Emily would sit out of this dinner eight the new baby but she wanted to be there for Aaron tonight. she was trying to make dinner for ruth who was currently throwing a massive tantrum that her mother couldn't hold her and her sister.

"Ruth please I have to get ready please calm down and come eat," Emily begged putting the plate down on the table and putting Alex down in a pack and play to go pick up ruth who was still screaming and trying to get out of her mother's arms who put her down into her highchair strapping her in and giving her the plate befre turning around and seeing Aaron walk through the front door with the nanny right behind him.

"Look who I found in the driveway," he said chuckling walking in with the nanny befre turning to ruth throwing her plate off of her highchair; Emily dropped her head walking back towards her. "I got here babe you go get ready," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. Emily nodded befre heading upstairs. "What is wrong sweetie," Aaron asked picking up ruth. "Are you giving mommy a hard time." he asked bouncing her up and down as she slowly stopped crying "Now I want you to be good tonight and you me and mommy can watch a movie ok," he said handing her to the nanny. When he walked upstairs Emily was sitting on their bed fixing her nude chunky heels and stood up stating out her light green long dress that plated outright at the knee. "You look amazing," he said giving her a kiss.

"Thanks know why dont you get ready," she said with a smile.

"Yeah give me five minutes," he said giving her another kiss befre heading towards the closet Emily walked into the bathroom starting her loosely curled hair down with hairspray befre walking downstairs. Ruth was sitting on the floor in the living room floor playing with blocks. Emily walked over bending down and picking her up.

"So I am thinking you me daddy Micky mouse tomorrow night how does that sound," Emily said giving her a kiss on the check. As she giggling as she reached behind Emily. Emily turned around and saw Aaron walking down the stairs doing his bow tie.

"Ready to go, babe," he asked walking over to them.

"Yeah let's be good," she said turning towards ruth giving her another kiss befre Aaron did the same. Emily put ruth back down and Aaron handed her clutch as they headed towards the door giving Alex a kiss befre leaving. Emily reached her hand across grabbing Aarons's hand "you nervous." she asked turning slightly turning toward him slightly.

"Yeah I mean this is going to change our lives and if I dont win-"

"Which you will because the people love," she said giving his hand a squeeze and a smile.

"How do you always know what to say." Aaron saint giving her a smile.

"I dont know practice I guess." she laughed out and Aaron brought her hand to his lips as they pulled to the front of the white house.

" president." the secret service against said opening the door for them."

"Thank you, David," Aaron said stepping out befre meeting Emily on the other side of the car\

"We are here at the state dinner at the white house many people believe that this will be when the vice president shore with announcing his suspected run for the presidency. It will also be the second lady first time in the public eye since giving birth to their second daughter Alexandra." the reporter said as they entered the doors. "Sir will you be announcing your presidency run tonight." the reporter asked.

"The night is still young I guess you will just have to wait and see," Aaron said laughing walking past as his chief of staff told the reporters he would not be answering questions tonight.

Emily Aaron, it is so good to see you." tom said as they walked up to him. "How are ruth and Alex," he said giving Emily a hug

"Their doing well ruth is existing to not being the only child anymore but every day is a little bit better," Emily said laughing

"Yeah I remember that with Leo I can't imagine the child being as young as ruth." he said "what about you Aaron you nervous about tonight." the president asked

"A little but not too bad," Aaron said suing emilys hand.

"You'll do fine," kirkman said before the chief of staff announced the president. "Showtime," he said giving Aaron a tap on the shoulder. "Hello and thank you for coming tonight. Before we get on with the night I would like to welcome vice president Aaron shore onto the stage for a special announcement." tom said befre the crowd erupted in applause while Aaron walked onto the stage.

"Thank you. The last 3 years have brought so much light into my life. I have loved being able to help the American people and make the world a better place. That is why I would love to serve it for longer. This is why tonight I am announcing that I will be running for president in this coming election. I would like to thank president kirkman for believing in me. For my wife Emily for standing by my side through it all. And finally the American people for believing in me through it all. Thank you and God bless America." Aaron finishes as the crowd erupted in applause. The press started yelling questions. Seth walked up to the podium saying that there would be no questions answered at the moment. They finished up the night and headed home as they walked into the house the nanny was nowhere to be found=d they walked into ruth bedroom and found her crib empty thats when the heard pounding from the closet. Aaron walked towerd it opening it and finding the nanny tired up.

"Oh my god, what happened where are the girls," Emily said walking towerd her and untiring her mouth while Aaron untied her arms.

"Isa Isabell came with some girl they both had white house credentials so the secret service let her in and she said if I didn't give her ruth and get ib the closet that she would ruth and Alex. She took them," she said crying. "I am so so sorry," she said collapsing while Aaron stormed out and Emily took the young girl into her arms.

"James where did Isabell take the girls," Aaron asked his secret service member.

"She said that she was taking them to the white house to spend the night even had a text from you giving permission.," James said shaking his head confused.

"Oh my god. We never sent Isabell to get them. We need to send out an amber alert know"


	33. Chapter 33

"Sir we sent out an APB on Isbell's car and have an amber alert out on the girls. The presdnet is in command ops they are running every lead." David said

"Thank you, David I want to be kept updated with everything," Aaron said walking into the living room seeing Emily passing.

" em baby sit down," he whispered

"No Aaron I cant sit not when our babies are out there with some crazy lady. I cant sit. She has our babies." she said collapsing. Aarons's arm shot out grabbing her befre she hit the floor sitting on the floor pulling her to his chest.

"I know I know but every single law informant officer in the DC area looking for them baby and they won't stop until we find them," he said stroking her hair.

"You need to go to the white house," she said pulling away placing her hands on his chest.

"Babe what are you talking about. Im not going to work," he said grabbing her checks.

"No you need to be helping them look them I'll be fine I called Kaylee she is on her way over. You need please I am begging you please." Emily said

"Ok if you're sure"

"Im sure."

"You call me if you need I'll come."

"I will and you call me the second you find our babies," she said he gave her a kiss befre standing up and walking out the door. As he walking into command everyone stood up kirkman looked confused

"Aaron you dont need to be here. Emily needs you at home," he whispered

"She's the one who sent me," he whispered. "Where are we," he shouted

"The last time she was spotted after she took the girls is downtown. But after that there is nothing"

"Aaron do you remember anything downtown any land from when you were together." kirkman asked.

"No, not that I can remember," Aaron said resting his forehead

"Sir I think we should wait for more leads to come in." one of the investigators said.

"No, we're not waiting for anything these are my baby girls damn it." Aaron snapped slamming his hands on the table silencing everyone. He storms up the stairs and started pacing.

"Aaron maybe you should go home be with Emily." kirkman suggested quietly walking over to him.

"No im sorry sir I shouldn't have done that. Emily wants me here when we find them I can't go home." Aaron said rubbing his face.

"Aaron I get it I dont know what I would do if one of the kids got taken but we can't have that one more and im going to have to send you home." kirkman said calmly.

"Of course sir im sorry," Aaron said walking back to the table. "Im sorry about that everyone. Let's find my daughters." Aaron said sitting down.

5 hours five long hours Aaron was sitting in the command opps trying to find his daughters. His babies. The two pieces of his and emilys love on the planet. He was giving up hope when the big tv made a sound everyone looked at the screen and saw Isabell there.

"I have the shore daughters they are safe and healthy at my parent's cabin. The vice presdent has until tonight to come here or they won't be." is all she said befre it cut off.

"Aaron no.: kirkman said sternly as Aaron stood up.

"Sir I have to go. What is it was Leo or penny or hell both of them you wouldn't hesitate." Aaron said staring into his eye.

"Take him mike," he said looking over his shoulder. Aaron rushed ut with mike following him as they climbed into the car when they arrived at the cabin Aaron got out and walked towards the door knocking on the door Isabell answered letting him in. she closed the door and turned towards him smiling.

"Ok thats enough issy where are the girls," Aaron said as she circled him.

"They are in their rooms were going to be a family Aaron," she said grabbing a gun off the counter. He stood there stunned when he saw mike sneaking into an open window. "Emily was just a replacement right," she said with pleading eyes.

"Yeah yeah your right know let's put the gun down huh and go see the girls," Aaron said calmly while she slowly walked toward her. "Let's just put this down ok and go see our girls," he said taking the gun from her and throwing it on the floor while mike grabbed her from behind her putting her in cuffs handing her off to one of the agents' that busted in. Aaron ran upstairs swinging open every bedroom door until eventually, he saw ruth sitting on the floor playing with toys.

"Dada" she mumbled standing up and waddling toward him.

"Hi baby girl," he said taking her in his arms picking her up, and giving her a kiss on the side of the head. "You ok," he asked pulling away. Ruth simply nodded not really knowing what was going on. "Why dont you go with while I get you, sister," he said putting her down. Ruth grabbed Mike's hand. Aaron walked over to the crib in the corner of the room and saw Alex smiling up at the ceiling. "Hi baby," he said picking her up giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go see mommy."

It felt like slow motion as Emily saw the motor cage drive up the driveway from the window she saw Aaron open his door and sprinted out the door running into his arms. "Their ok," he whispered into her ear. One of the secret service members hander ruth to Emily who hugged her close and almost broke down and she felt her daughter's little hands wrap around her neck. Aaron grabbed Alex's car seat befre they walked into the house.


	34. Chapter 34

Aaron opened the door hanging up his coat he peeked into the kitchen finding it empty he figured Emily had heeded up to bed with Alex. He walked up the stairs finding Alex in her bassinet in their room but Emily wasn't in there. He walked down the hallway finding her leaned up against Ruth's door frame arms crossed over her chest. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "She's ok babe," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know I just don't know," she said leaning her head against his chest. He gave her a kiss on the temple.

"Come on let's go into the room. I have to talk to you," he whispered guiding her to their bedroom.

"What's up," she asked, closing the door.

"I have to go to Texas," he said looking at the floor.

"What." Emily almost shouted. "Your daughters were just kidnapped and you want to go to texas," Emily said surprised

"You didn't let me.'' Aaron tried to explain.

"No Aaron no." Emily broke down sitting on the bed.

"Babe what's going on, talk to me," Aaron said sitting next to her placing his hand on her knee

"Aaron my entire life was in that house. They love my life and our daughters. And now my love is trying to leave Aaron too much.`` Emily said sinking her head into her hands.

"Hey hey shhh it's ok im right here," he said pulling her to his chest. "I was actually thinking we all could go to texas. Go stay with my parents and get out of the city," he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah yeah, that sounds nice," Emily said, pulling away and giving him a kiss. Alex started crying from the other side of the room and Emily took a deep breath.

"Why don't you go take a shower I'll get her,'' Aaron said she nodded and walked into the bathroom. Emily let the hot water relax her muscles washing her hair theme her body. When she stepped out she grabbed her white fluffy robe. She slid open the bathroom door and saw Aaron lying on the bed with Alex resting on his chest. She smiled when she saw Alex's small hand resting on Aarons's chest, gripping his shirt. She walked over sitting on the side of their bed. She gave Aaron a small kiss waking him up.

"Do you want me to take her?" she whispered Aaron nodded handing Alex to Emily who brought her over to her bassinet placing her down giving her a kiss on the forehead. After she changed into one of Aaron's tee shirts and a pair of underwear she crawled into bed resting her head on his chest.

"So you want to go to Texas." Aaron asked as she nodded "hey we are all safe." Aarons said Emily nodded, giving him a kiss before slipping into asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Emily was lying on Aaron's chest half awake when she heard their door slide open and the tapping approach the bed and the mattress dip and then someone fell onto Aaron. "Ow '' he said before laughing "morning girly" he said as Emily opened her eyes and saw Ruth giggling before snuggling into Aaron's chest.

"Are we all packed" she said rubbing her fingers through Ruth's unruly curls

"Yep the plane is going to go at 11" he said before giving Ruth raspberries causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast going"she said befre giving Aaron a kiss and then poking up Alex and heading down stairs putting her in the bouncer on the counter. She poured the eggs and placed the bacon on the pan. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table swiping through her phone then splitting up the food while Aaron came down the stairs with Ruth and put her in her highchair. Emily passed Aaron her plate and he put it in front of her as she started eating.

After breakfast and the morning they got ready and headed to the airport Aaron was sitting across Emily on Air Force one while the girls were napping in another room. "Hello" Aaron said, answering his phone caused Emily to look up at him "you have got to be kidding me. Does she think it is going to work? Ok yeah keep me updated" he said before hanging up.

"Who was that" Emily asked raising her eyebrows

"Seth isabell is pleading not guilty due to mental defect" Aaron said rubbing his eyebrows.

"Does she think that's going to keep her out of jail" Emily asked

"I don't know but it won't she's not crazy"

"Yeah well let's not talk about this I am pretty sure you were the one who said this trip was to get out of the city. I know this is your first convention but we should try and relax" Emily said standing up and sitting on Aaron's lap. "Please" she said, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Okay I promise we will relax" said giving her a kiss before she wrapped her arms around her neck and gave Him a kiss on the cheek "I love you" he whispered into her ear before they walked over to the girls picking them up and walking over to the opening plain door. As they reached the tar mat aaron bent down placing ruth on the ground. Ruth instantly started running toward Aaron's parents.

"Gamma '' she yelled, running at aarons mom with open arms. Gloria swept Ruth into her arms giving her a big hug which made Aaron and Emily smile. They could hear the cameras snapping pictures they didn't really care about.

"Hey mom." Aaron said as they reached his parents.

"Aaron it is so good to see you.'' Gloria said to bring Aaron into her arms while still holding ruth. "Emily it is so good to see you." she said letting go of aaron and pulling emily in while aaron took alex's car seat out of emily's hands.

"You too.'' Emily said, smiling , giving her a hug before pulling away and taking rth from her arms.

"I am so glad you guys were able to come.'' Samuel said as they walked toward the motor cage that wicked up his parents.

"Me too dad." Aaron said as he snapped Ales' car seat into its spot and grabbed Ruth from Emily's hands, putting her into her car seat. "I am going to be busy with the campan the first couple days but i have nothing scheduled for saturday or sunday."

"Okay do you think we can have dinner tonight." gloria asked

"Of course momma.." aarons said giving the short lady a hug and kiss on the check. Emily said goodbye to her in-laws before getting into the car followed by aaron.

…

It was Sunday night and to say that Aaron had been busy was an understatement. After their dinner on Thursday night with Aaron's parents he had not been home when they woke up and was coming home when they got home. They had plans to go out to dinner with aarons whole family last night. But again Aaron's meeting was running late. He rushed into the presidential room to find Ruth playing on the floor with his mother and father with Alex next to them lying on a blanket. He got a well deserved death glare from emily.

"Why don't we take the girls for some ice cream." Aaron's dad offered. Gloria nodded and they grabbed the girls and walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry babe." Aaron said, pulling his tie off and setting off the table.

"You promised, you promised that you would be home tonight , you said you would relax on this trip." Emily said, standing up as Aaron sank into a chair.

"I'm sorry Emily but this is what we signed up for."

"I didn't sign up for this!" Emily shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I am in this because I am deadly in love with you. But i didn't sign up for this i sighed for you to be home.'' Emily said. "When was the last time you were home to tuck Ruth into bed or when she woke up. Hell when was the last time we had sex cause i can't remeber" emily said aron dropped his head befor emily turned around and walked into their bedroom.

...

Aaron walked toward their bedroom leaning against the door frame seeing Emily leaning against the bed frame reading a book. "I'm sorry." he said faintly as she looked up at him, "I just want to give you and the girls the best life possible."

"Aaron giving us the best life is being here." Emily said, clearly calmed down. "I didn't fall in love with the vice president or the new future president,'' Emily said as he walked and sat on the foot of the bed. "Technically i fell in love with the white house deputy chief of staff but most of all i fell in love with you aaron." Emily said, laughing slightly, sitting next to him.

'Do you think i should take my name off the ballot." Aaron said, looking down at his hands. Emily took a seat on his lap straddling him and wrapping her hands around his neck linking her fingers at the base of his neck. He placed his hands on her lower back as she started stocking the curls at the base of his neck.

"no ." she said before giving him a hug. "I just need you to be here." she whispered.

"I promise." he said, giving her a kiss on the side of the head. "You know my parents are still out with the girls." he said seductively.

"Yeah i know."

"We chould always catch up on the sex thing." he side flipping her over so she was lying on her back causing her to giggle before he contacted their lips. Just as he started unbuttoning her blouse when they heard.

"Momma poppa we home.'' Ruth yelled. Aarond ground placing his face on her neck caused her to laugh.

"We can put a pin in this." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he reluctantly stood up pulling her up with him. One thing that she loved about Aaron is that after being in love with him for nearly 6 years he could still make her giggle like a schoolgirl.


	36. Chapter 36

Today was the day of the white house christmas eve party and unlike all the other parties throughout the year this party was simply for white house staff and their families. Ruth was a little over two years old and Alex just turned 1 so getting them ready was a challenge. Aaron was giving Alex a bath while Emily was sitting on the floor in the living room pulling ruths hair into braids then buns at the back of her head when Aaron walked down the stairs with Alex with a towel wrapped around him. "Here you go." he said handing her alex while he picked up ruth

"Her dress tights and shoes are on her changing table" Emily said brushing out Alex's hair.

"Got it." he said bouncing her up and down before turning around and walking up the stairs. Emily quickly did alex;s hair simply pulling the front pieces of her hair into pigtails to keep it out of her face before picking her up and walking into her room. She grabbed the marion dress with a gold bow sash and the balck tights putting Alex into them. She grabbed the matching bows and clipped them onto the pigtails. She grabbed the black dress shoes and slipped her tiny feet into them.

"You're almost done babe we still have to get ready ourselves.'' Aaron said, chuckling , holding Ruth in her white dress.

"Yeah here i'll get ready first and then we will swap." she said, picking up alex. Aaron put Ruth down as she ran down the hall to her room giggling. "And make sure she doesn't get anything on her, maybe a white dress wasn't the best idea." she said, giving him a kiss before heading down the hall to their bedroom. She curled her hair pulling a couple behind pinning them back. Before grabbing the red cocktail dress dress and getting dressed she put on her classic nug chunky heels and threw on some light makeup. Before walking downstairs "your up." she said putting diamond earrings in seeing aaron sitting in the living room with the girls playing with toys.

"You look amazing." he said standing up giving her a kiss.

"Thank you now hurry up and get dressed we have to leave soon." she giggled sitting down on the couch. Aaron quickly got ready gelling his hair back before heading down stairs.

"Ready to go." he asked, picking up alex.

"Yep let's go." she said smiling standing up holding her hand out for Ruth to grab.

As they arrived at the wite house the both grabbed one of the kids from the car holding their faces to their chests as the press snapped pictures. The press knew what the girls looked like but they still liked to keep them out of the press as much as possible.

"Well hello to the shore family." Seth said as they walked in.

"Merry christmas seth.'' Emily said with a smile, giving her coat off to security.

"I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Georgia Moore, '' Seth said, placing his hand on the back of the woman next to him.

"About time Seth got a girlfriend. Pleasure to meet you.'' Aaron said, chuckling , shaking the girl's hand.

"Aaron," Emily said, elbowing his side. "It's really nice to meet you." emily said shaking her hand while seth and aaron looked at each other laughing

The party was great and it was nice to be able to catch up with the staff that meily hadn't really been able to talk to in a while. Aaron was up stairs putting the girls to bed so Emily decided now would be the perfect time to wrap his gift. She was sitting on the floor in the living room when she felt aaron grab her from behind "yeah white dress was not the best choice for ruth." he said chuckling "what's that." he said sitting down next to her

"Well it was your christmas present." she huffed.

"It's fine just give it to me know." he said shifting she took a deep breath before handing him the box. He opened it revealing a black watch with a matching blaack wristband.

"Look at the back." she said resting her chin on his shoulder. He took out the watch flipping it over seeing the date of the wedding ruth's birthday and alex's birthday.. " and if we ever have more kids we can get their birthday engraved."

"I love you." he said, giving her a kiss. "Stay here," he said, hopping up and walking up the stairs. He came back down with a box in his hands and handed it to opened it and saw a heart shaped locket with their wedding date on it. She opened it and saw the picture of their first kiss. It was always her favorite picture of them and Aaron knew that.

"I love it and I love you." she said, kissing his cradling his face with one hand. "Know come on and help me wrap the rest of your daughters presents." she said laughing handing him a roll of wrapping paper. Aaron woke up about five hours later with emily asleep on the floor next to him and all the presents wrapped. He got up putting them all under the tree before waking Emily up before they headed up stairs to try and get a little sleep before Ruth eventually came crashing into their room.

Also I noticed that the time line for the girls ages and birthdays did not work so I fixed that in this chapter so alexs birth is not in march it is is novemebr. 3


	37. Chapter 37

It was the day after new years day. And this year was going to be a busy one. With Aarons campaign and Emily officially going back to work at the white house. So the girls were going to kiddy academy Ruth was starting in their early preschool program and Alex was going into their toddler care program and they were starting today. It was currently two am and Aaron could feel Emily awake against his chest. "Go to sleep babe," he said into her hair.

"I can't sleep. Our girls are going to not be home. They have always been home. With me and know they are going to be with people we don't know an-" she said sitting up placing a hand on Aaron's chest before he cut her off with a kiss.

"They are going to one of the best daycares in the DC area. They are going to be fine now, get some sleep okay" he said, giving her another kiss before she settled back down on his chest. "It is going to be fine," he whispered into her hair.

Before Emily knew it the alarm was going off. Aaron turned over and shut it off. "Come on babe we need to get the girls up," Aaron said, sitting up.

"Maybe if we just stay asleep then they won't have to go." Emily blurred, pulling the covers over her head.

"No, I don't think that is how that works," he said laughing pulling the blanket back. She groaned sitting up and she looked at Aaron who was smiling at her. "You know the girls have to wake up in 20 minutes so we should take a shower together that way we can save time," Aaron said with a smirk grabbing her hands pulling her out of bed.

"We shouldn't use too much of the taxpayers' money on water," she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. A small squid exited Emily's mouth followed by a file as Aaron picked her up carrying her to the bathroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist

After Aarons and Emily's shower, Emily was in the bathroom getting ready while Aaron went into Ruth's room and started getting her ready. "Now momma is nervous about you and your sister going so don't cry when we get there. Okay missy," he said tickling Ruth's stomach causing her to giggle.

"Don't make me sound too pathetic," Emily said, walking into her bedroom. Ruth got up and ran to her toys in the corner.

"Man has I missed you in your work suits' 'Aaron said standing up biting his bottom lip walking toward his wife.

"Yeah keep it in your pants shore we have places to be," she said, kissing him.

"Yeah yeah I'll go get ready can you get Alex ready," Aaron asked as she nodded. She let Ruth keep playing with her toys while Emily got Alex ready. After everybody was ready they all got into the motorcade. Once they pulled up to the daycare Emily got out grabbing ruth and putting her on the ground before grabbing Alex and turning around seeing Aaron holding ruth "ready for this em." he asked

"No, but let's go," she said walking into the door hearing Aaron laughing behind her. After they dropped the girls off they got back in the car. Emily leaned back with a big huff.

"Hey, it's going to be fine," Aaron said, reaching over, grabbing her hand, and kissing it.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that they're growing up.'' Emily said looking up at him. He took his hand out of her moving to her cheek stroking it slightly.

"I know but it's going to be fine," he said leaning in kissing her on the cheek as they pulled up to the white house.

" president ." the secret worker said

"Thank you, Frank,'' Aaron said as they got out of the car. "Find me at lunch," he asked, walking toward his office.

"If you're lucky," she said with a smirk kissing him before walking down the hallway.

"Welcome back madame second lady." Seth jocked catching up to her.

"Thank you, Seth. How is the press going today." Emily asked, looking down at her phone.

"Not too bad they are happy to have you back on the campaign team and Aarons numbers are good," he said as they walked into Seth's office

"Great. wait why did you never tell us about Georgia" Emily asked laughing

"Well it was pretty new but I glad you guys liked her." Seth laughed out loud.

" the campaign team is looking for you in the conference room." one of the internees said, sticking her head into Seth's office.

"Okay I'm on my way," she said with a smile. "See you later," she said to Seth before turning around and walking toward the conference room.

"Mrs shore we wanted to run by the plan for the vice presidents campaign for tonight it is one of the most important with the domestic conference in only a couple months ." the campaign leader beth said "we want you and the girls to be in attendance tonight"

"No Aaron made it very clear the girls are not to be brought into this. I'll be there but Aaron's parents are in town to watch the girls.`` Emily shook her head sitting down.

"Okay that is fine ma'am,'' Beth said, writing it down on her notepad. " Okay, so the agenda for the next month '' Beth said pushing a piece of paper across the table. Almost every weekend there was a campaign stop. Emily knew that this would take up a lot of time but not this much time.

"Okay um sounds good I will get this to the vice president," Emily said standing up.

"Thank you, ma'am,'' Beth said, shaking her hand before Emily headed out. Emily made her way to Aaron's office hoping he was there. "Is Aaron here?" she asked Aaron's assistant who was sitting at his desk.

"Yes ma'am he's in there alone working on some files," he said standing up.

"Perfect thank you," she said walking up to the door knocking before walking into his office. "Hey babe," she said walking in and closing the door.

"Hello, how is your first day back going," he asked standing up, meeting her halfway through the office and kissing her.

"Good, I just got out of a meeting with your campaign team. Here is your schedule for this month," she said handing him the paper.v "you told them that the girls weren't coming to the campaign stops right.'' Emily asked while he sat down at his desk while Emily went and leaned against it.

"Yeah why did they try and say they were coming today," Aaron asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I shut it down though what time are you going to be home tonight," she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm gonna try and get out of here by 6 so that I can have dinner with the girls before we have to get ready," he said looking up at her.

"Okay I gotta meeting I'll see you at lunch if you can, Mr vice president," she giggled standing up before she felt Aaron grab her hand turning around.

"You got it Mrs. second lady." he chucked kissing her, pulling him in by the lapels before pulling away and walking out of his office.


End file.
